Who are you?
by IshiIchiMari
Summary: Ichigo meets a stripper at an exclusive gay bar. The thing is, he knows the guy. But he deny's it. Confused, Ichigo is determined to find out who this man is, going to lengths he never thought he would before. Rated M; Language, Yaoi, Smut
1. Ryuu

A/N: I know what you're thinking; Not another one! But listen, I'm going on a break for a while, because tomorrow I go in for surgery...on my hand! Wish me luck~!

Summary: Ishida is a stripper at an exclusive gay bar, and Ichigo gets dragged there by his friends who hire him a striper for the night. But the thing is, he seems familiar to Ichigo for some reason but he can't put his finger on it, but when the teen insists they have never met before, Ichigo takes matters into his own hands going to lengths he'd never thought he'd take before.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns characters and some place settings; all I own is the plot.

~X~

Hips swayed as music blared from the speakers. Men drank and shouted as they thrusted bills at the dancers on stage. Ichigo sighed, leaning back on his stool. He didn't know what caused him to agree to a thing like this? Maybe it was because he hadn't been drinking in a while, or maybe he was just plain bored. But whatever it was, it was stupid. He never, and he meant NEVER, went to a strip club, let alone a gay bar. That's right, the fierce Kurosaki Ichigo, who will pulverise anyone who dares make fun of his hair, is gay. Well, bisexual actually. Looking to his side he spotted one of the friends he had arrived here with, receiving a lap dance from some blonde striper, he groaned. Yes, what was he doing here?

–Earlier—

"Yo, Ichigo."

Said teen stopped in his tracks, turning to face two males; one being a tall, muscular red haired male, who favoured tattoos. The other, a lean pale man sporting white glasses, and pink hair. He stood, waiting as he watched the two waving teens rush to catch up with him.

"Hey." Ichigo gave his two friends a half smile as they walked in step, towards nowhere in particular.

"So, what 'cha doing tonight?" The red head asked, flashing Ichigo a wide grin.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo cocked his head and slowed his pace a bit.

"He means, happy birthday, what are you going to do today for it?"

"Oh, I haven't really thought of it." Ichigo shrugged and continued to walk.

"..."

"What?" Ichigo asked, cocking an eyebrow as he watched his two friends exchange looks. At the same time their heads turned, and they smiled at him. Oh god. It was one of 'those' looks. One of the looks his friends gave him when they had an idea that they REALLY wanted him to join in on, but he wouldn't like it. He sighed and rolled his eyes, speeding up.

"Oh come on Ichi! You don't even know what were gonna say!" Renji complained as he ran to catch up with him.

"Yea, but I know I won't like it." He muttered and shot his red haired friend a glare.

"Oh, but this is different." Szayel compromised. "Just hear us out."

Ichigo stopped walking and placed his thumb and index finger under his chin in thought. What had he got to lose? If he didn't like it he could always refuse. And it would be better than going to that stupid yaoi con Rukia wanted to drag him to. He shuddered at the thought of all those fan girls screaming over their favourite characters making out in cosplay. Even though he was bi, it didn't mean he liked all that shit.

"Fine, what is it?" He grumbled.

"Ok, you see, I know this guy who can get us in—"

"No."

"But you don't even—"

"No!"

"Aw come now, you said you'd hear us out." Szayel pouted and stared at Ichigo. Ichigo sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Yea, but whenever Renji starts a sentence with "I know this guy"...Nothing good ever comes from it."

"True," Szayel agreed nodding. Renji puffed out his cheeks and waved his hand in their faces'.

"Hello? I'm right here!"

"Alright, fine. Continue."

Renji nodded. "So I know this guy who can get us into Hueco Mundo."

"Hueco Mundo?" Szayel and Ichigo both exclaimed at once. You see, Ichigo's bisexual but he never came out of the closet to anyone. One day he had been doing...Private stuff and Renji had, well, heard him call out...And it wasn't a females' name. Ichigo had been embarrassed yes, but after Renji told him it was ok, and not only that, he and Szayel were gay, and then he got into some weird experiments they did, and Ichigo just tuned him out. But Hueco Mundo is a gay strip bar that they'd been trying to get into for the past few months and had done everything, but, succeeding. It was also one if not the only gay bar, Ichigo had agreed he'd ever go to.

"W-What?" Szayel managed to choke out, and used his hand to push Ichigo's gaping mouth shut.

"Yea." Renji puffed out his chest and placed his hands on his hips proudly, flashing his two stammering friends a wide grin.

"Wha—How?"

"Well, you know Hisagi from soccer practice?" When they both nodded he continued. "It seems he's friend with our science teacher Gin," When they shivered he chuckled but continued. "Who happens to be Sousuke Aizens' lover." Their mouths gaped again. Sousuke Aizen happened to be the most popular club owner in all of Japan, and who also happened to own Hueco Mundo.

"What! That perverted science teacher is Sousuke Aizens' lover!" Szayel shouted.

"Yup. See, I told you befriending Hisagi would be in our best interest."

Ichigo nodded and looked to the ground.

"So whaddaya say Ichi? How's about we celebrate there tonight for ya birthday?" Renji smiled, throwing his arm around Ichigo's shoulder.

"I don't know..." He looked at Renji as he thought about it. He never had gone to a gay bar before...Just one or two strip clubs. To be honest, he was curious. Just, he didn't know what to expect. But it was his birthday, and it's not like anyone at school would find out? You had to know people to get in. So...what was he waiting for?

"Alright, I'll go."

~X~

Ichigo groaned. That's how he got to this point...He had been duped. Sure, they spent an hour or two celebrating with him, a few shots here and there. It had been great. That was until Szayel had spotted Aizen (who happened to be his idol, when Ichigo found out about this he had rolled his eyes) and trotted off to meet him. So it had just been him and Renji...And that was until Hisagi showed up and he decided to thank him for getting them in, and ended up being dragged into some drinking contest and was now dancing the night away. Although he still tried to hang out with Ichigo, offering to come dance with him, which Ichigo just kindly refused.

He sighed, taking a sip of some sake he ordered as he watched the dance floor. He could still spot Szayel, but then again, it's hard to miss the pink hair—he was still idolizing (worshiping) the ground Aizen walked on, and Renji...He couldn't really spot Renji anymore. He sighed, shrugging as he gazed at the dancers swaying on the poles on stage.

His eyes traveled to a pale brunette who was wearing white leather, his hips swaying as he twirled against the pole. He took a long gulp of his drink as the man who looked to be in his late teens' head tipped back and his mouth opened in an 'o' shape as his legs crouched and rose against the pole. He felt his mouth go dry and he swallowed as navy irises locked onto his own chocolate ones. If he wanted anything for his birthday, it would most certainly be him.

~X~

"Look, it looks like Ichi finally spotted one he likes."

"Yea."

"Hey Hisagi!" Renji shouted, and the tattooed faced teen walked over to the two.

"Yea?"

"When does that guy come off?"

"Which one?" He asked as he moved on his toes, trying to spot a certain dancer.

"Black hair, pale skin, lean and piercing blue eyes." Szayel described as he watched Renji try to show the teen who he was talking about.

"Oh, Ryuu? I think he gets off now, yea." Hisagi said looking at his watch. "Right when this song ends." He gave them a smile and waved as he walked off. "I'll tell him he has some customers for you guys."

"K, thanks." Renji smiled as the teen walked away.

Szayel looked to his friend and gave him a knowing smile. "Ready to buy Ichi his present?"

"Yea."

Both their heads turned to the sweating brunette who was approaching them. The same teen that had caught their best friends eyes earlier. Once they saw the interaction they knew he would be perfect for Ichigo. Hell, the guy needed to get laid and they all knew it. But Ichigo was always stubborn, still not getting used to his new sexual preference, and they needed to get him out of his shell. But it didn't help any, not knowing their friends type. But that one look in his eyes, and they knew they had him.

"Hello." The man's' hips swayed as he strutted up to the two. Renji licked his lips. His friend definitely had good taste.

"Hey, you're Ryuu, right?" Szayel took the initiative to ask, seeing the glazed look in the other's eyes, he knew they'd get know where if it were up to him.

"I am. And what exactly can I do for you two?" He asked cocking an eyebrow as he placed a hand on his hip and grinned from the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, it's not what you can do for us; it's what you can do for our friend."

"Oh?"

"Yea," Renji cut in, finally getting over the dancers physique, seeing as he now probably had every crook and muscle memorized. "It's Ichi's birthday, and we wanted to do something for him." He grinned.

"Yea, we want you to treat him to something _special_." Szayel smirked, taking out a wad of cash from his back pocket, providing it for the dancer, Renji doing the same.

"Hmm, I think I can manage." The brunette flashed them a dazzling smile, making them both blush as he grabbed the handed money and walked off in the other direction. "The lonely red head right?" He said throwing a smile over his shoulder. All they could do was nod.

What had they got Ichigo into?

~X~

Ichigo sat at the bar sipping at what felt like to be his hundredth drink. Where the hell had they run off to? He saw them get back together and as he went to wave they walked off! Groaning, Ichigo rubbed a hand over his face. He might as well leave, it wasn't exactly his idea to be here in the first place.

"Hey."

Ichigo turned and gaped at what he saw. Just a few moments ago he had been ogling the brunette dancer and here he stood, nearly centimetres away. He had black hair, long bangs in the front and short in the back, sporting tight white skinny jeans, a low cut no sleeves shirt with a blue cross etched in the middle, complete with matching shoes and bracelet. The major difference this time is that his deep blue irises hid behind rectangular glasses.

"H-hi?" Ichigo looked around just to make sure he was talking to him. He watched as the man walked closer and sat at the stool next to him.

"So...Are you Ichigo?" He asked, really, the two he talked to earlier were so dumb they barely gave him a first name, but it didn't matter he knew who he was.

"Uh, yea..." Ichigo trailed off, a light blush grazing his cheeks, as he looked to his now empty glass and swirled it in his hand. He wished he had left. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to the guy, no, heck this guy was hot! But, he just didn't feel right, like something was off.

"So I heard it's your birthday."

So that was it.

"Y-Yea."

He smiled and turned to face the bartender, ordering the name of some drink Ichigo couldn't pronounce. Ichigo's eyes traveled over the lithe frame as he tried to figure out what to say. He suppose he should just leave, but that would be rude, and considering his two morons for friends might bitch to him about it later.

"So...How old you turn?"

Ichigo looked back to the man talking to him and then back down to his empty glass. "Nineteen."

"Nineteen?" He asked as his eyes widened a bit and he smiled. "How'd you get in then if your under age?"

Ichigo shrugged. "My friends got me in, and they're the same age."

"Ah, true...Then again, I'm one to talk, I work here and I'm nineteen."

Now it was Ichigo's turn to widen his eyes. "Y-Your nineteen?" He guessed the man was in his teens, but that's just because he looked young. Now he was just confused, how could it be he was underage to get in, yet not to work there? He mentally shook his head and stared back at the teen.

"Mmhmm," He nodded. They sat there in uncomfortable silence—well, at least for Ichigo.

"So...Get anything _special_ for your birthday?"

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Hmm," He hummed. Ichigo jumped slightly, making the other man chuckle as a pale hand rubbed its way up his thigh. "Well, I can change that," the hand cupped his front and Ichigo gasped, suddenly his eyes were trapped with sharp navy irises. "If you want." The hand squeezed.

Ichigo stared wide eyed and blinked. He tried to find the words but had found his mouth went dry, so he settled for nodding. The teen smiled and stood, taking Ichigo's hand and leading them to a room in the back.

Ichigo swallowed hard as he watched his friends wave to him, and scowled as Renji winked. He didn't know whether to kill the man when he was done with this, or thank him...Maybe both.

~X~

Ichigo watched as the lithe frame moved in front of him to the music. He had never been given a lap dance before, but he had to admit, he kind of liked it. He gasped as pale hands traveled over his chest, and his button-up shirt came undone, with a little effort. He chuckled when he heard the dancer mutter under his breath something about hating buttons. The shirt slid to floor and the dancer smirked.

"W-what's your name?" Ichigo asked breathlessly as soft fingers ghosted over his exposed skin.

"Ryuu," The teen answered and bent forward, taking one of his hardening nubs into a hot mouth. Ichigo gasped and it turned into a low groan as it was sucked and tugged on. His cheeks turned a dark shade of crimson as he realized the sound came from him. Ichigo stared down at the man smirking at him from in between his legs, and blushed harder. He coughed out of embarrassment and watched as the man stood, stretching his lithe frame, and swaying to the music. 'Ryuu' slid to the ground, crawling on all fours slowly towards Ichigo. He gulped and let out a yelp as the chair he was sitting in got tipped back, and he was now laying spread eagle on a soft bed. Ryuu shifted and swiftly moved on top of him.

Ichigo shivered as a pale pink tongue slid up his neck, and small kisses were placed all the way down. He moaned and arched his neck to give the man more room. He felt lips smile against his neck, only to pursue once more, and stop to bite down on his collar bone. Shifting to get more comfortable, shaky hands settled around the dancers' waist. Ryuu smiled and made his way down a tanned chest, licking and nipping as he went. He stopped to dip his tongue into Ichigo's belly button, and gently blew on it as he pulled away, sending shivers up the others' spine.

Ichigo shifted again, resting on his elbows as he looked down at the dancer. "W-wait..."

Ryuu arched an eyebrow and smiled. "Nervous?" Ichigo shook his head franticly, but when the other just stared at him, he sighed and nodded.

"First?" He asked his eyes widening when Ichigo nodded again, but he soon gave Ichigo a knowing smile and chuckled. "Don't worry," He crawled up on the bed and met Ichigo's lips in a slow wet kiss, their tongues battling for dominance as they explored each others' mouth. He panted pulling away. "It's mine too."

Ichigo's mouth gaped, making the other chuckle. "B-but...Wait..What?"

Ryuu leaned forward so their mouths were barely touching. "That's right, I'm a virgin."

Ichigo felt his cock twitch against his jeans, and cursed himself in his mind. The teen happened to be leaning in at the time.

"So..." He asked, leaning in as he licked the shell of Ichigo's ear. "What'll it be..." He leaned back, bracing himself on his arms and knees as he leered over Ichigo. "Top," He kissed Ichigo's neck. "Or bottom?" He bit down gently.

Ichigo groaned and his fists' clenched the sheets lightly. "B-Bottom?"

Ryuu cocked an eyebrow, and he shrugged mentally. "You sure?" His hands trailed down Ichigo's chest and stopped at the waist of his jeans, tugging a bit at the exposed band of his underwear. He waited, and smiled when Ichigo gave a short, but noticeable nod.

"B-But..." Ryuu looked up at the blushing boy and cocked his head. "C-Can..." He bit his lip and looked away. Ryuu pursed his lips, and frowned. Ichigo looked back to him and sighed and slowly, trailed the tips of his fingers over the clothed pale chest. "C-Can I..."

"Oh." He sat on the backs of his legs, allowing Ichigo to sit up, and slide off his shirt, slowly revealing inch by inch of smooth pale muscles. Ichigo swallowed, and slowly lifted his right hand, and lay it flat on the pale stomach.

"Um..." Ichigo looked up at the male and squinted his eyes. "Can y-you put your glasses back on?" Ryuu cocked an eyebrow but shrugged, complying he did just that, sitting back in place on Ichigo's lap when he was done. Ichigo looked his face over, making him squirm under the intense glare. What was with the change of attitude all of a sudden?

"You...Look familiar." Ichigo muttered under his breath, to no one in particular. Brown irises raked over a pale face, with high cheek bones and navy irises that hid behind rectangular frames which were perched atop a slim nose.

"Hm," Ryuu shrugged, and bent back down to nip at Ichigo's jugular, only to be stopped by a tanned hand pressed to his chest. His eyebrow rose in confusion as he once again met the man face to face.

"Do I...Do I know you?" He asked, confusion lacing his features. He watched as the dancers' brows nit together and the man shook his head.

"I assure you, we have never met before."

"But—" Ichigo was cut off in mid sentence by pale lips, gently pressed to his.

"You talk too much."

Ichigo's next words were cut off as the dancer kissed him again. Ryuu smirked and his hand traveled down a tanned test, stopping briefly to tweak a brown nub. The pale teen nipped at the nub and his right hand traveled down to rest at the band of Ichigo's jeans. Struggling a little, as his tongue lapped, switching to the other nub, he got the other teens' belt open and slid it off, throwing it somewhere to be forgotten. Ichigo swallowed and watched the skilled hands slide up and down his legs as he, he...He undid his zipper with his mouth!

Ishida raised a manicured eyebrow. "What's the matter?" He smirked, pushing up the teens slack jaw. Ichigo shook his head and he blushed.

"N-Nothing..." He looked away, embarrassed.

Ishida crawled up the teens chest and smiled slightly, grabbing the orange haired teens face in his hands. "You know...Your kind of cute." He chuckled as Ichigo's blushed deepened, his cheeks turning a nice shade of crimson. The brunette leaned in slowly and lightly pressed his lips to the others'.

"W-What..." Ichigo stared curiously at the paler teen. The boy just stayed silent and smiled at him. Ichigo was about to open his mouth to talk again but his mouth gaped open and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as the dancer grasped his erection through his jeans. Ichigo groaned as his pants were slid down his legs and he kicked them off, sending them flying. His hand shot out to grasp a pale wrist as it made his way to his boxers.

Ryuu sighed. "What now?"

"Um," Ichigo blushed and turned his head. Ryuu traveled his gaze only to have it land directly on his own crotch. Oh. The raven haired teen shook his head and shifted. Ichigo watched out of the corner of his eye as the pale teen stripped. He licked his lips and watched as the skin tight white jeans slid down the pale legs, revealing inch and inch of creamy skin.

Ryuu kneeled back down and gently pushed at Ichigo's legs, spreading them apart, he positioned himself in between them. The bespectacled teen nuzzled Ichigo's crotch causing Ichigo to groan and arch his hips. He panted as a hot tongue traced the outline of his cock confined in his underwear.

"Ryuu..."

The dancer licked his lips and trailed his index finger inside the waistband of Ichigo's pale blue boxers. Ichigo's eyes lidded and he watched the teen get up again. Ryuu walked across the room, and Ichigo watched his hips sway. His eyes widened when he looked closely at the teens undergarment. A bright pink thong, with an orange strawberry button rested on the front. His eyebrow twitched. So he'd kill Szayel for his cockiness and thank Renji. His gaze snapped back as a pronounced 'Aha!' came from the other side of the room.

He walked back and straddled the younger teens waist.

"Mint, bubblegum...or special." He winked with the last word.

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed and he scowled. "Wha..Oh." He shut his mouth as he looked over the small bottles of lube now resting on his chest. "Hmm...Not to found of bubblegum." He gave the dancer a weird look, and Ishida gave him a half smile. "Mint...Not _too_ bad...What's _special_?"

"It's a surprise." Ryuu's smile turned into a leer. Ichigo shrugged and placed the two bottles on the floor.

"Surprise me."

The dancer nodded and placed the small tube aside. Ichigo shifted as Ryuu once again settled himself in between his legs.

"Ready for these to come off?"

Ichigo swallowed and let out a shaky breath. Slowly he opened his eyes, which he hadn't noticed he closed and nodded. The brunette smiled and with a snap of his wrist, tugged the boxers off, and placed them on the floor.

"Woa... Your big."

Ichigo blushed and scowled, looking away. The dancer chuckled. "I meant that as a good thing." He shook his head when Ichigo's scowl turned into a pout. Ichigo gasped as a hot tongue darted out to travel up his length. The dancer licked the slit of his hard cock and opened his mouth to suck gently on the head. He bobbed his head up and down as he sucked on Ichigo's hardened flesh. Ryuu grasped Ichigo's sack as he sucked on Ichigo's cock, his hand massaging the teens balls.

Ichigo threw his head back as he released a low moan. He had to admit, for a virgin this man was certainly good at this...kind of stuff. Ichigo looked down at the pale boy as he sucked him off. He did seem oddly familiar, but if so, why did he deny knowing him. Well yea, he guessed it would be rather embarrassing for someone you know to find out you worked for...er, this sort of job. But still, he shouldn't worry; after all it was not like Ichigo could make fun of him. I mean, what was the guy expecting him to say? Gross your gay, that's disgusting! No, he couldn't say that, after all, he could always ask what he was doing in a gay bar in the first place. Ichigo shivered as Ryuu swirled his tongue around his member. He groaned as the teen pulled away only to have his hand give it a few pumps before returning it to his mouth.

Ichigo tensed as a thin finger traced his entrance. He groaned as the teen once again pulled away. Ryuu slowly pulled of the pink thong and shivered as his member released into the cool air. He smiled triumphantly as Ichigo subconsciously licked his lips.

"Like what you see?" He smirked.

"S-Shut up."

"As you wish." Ichigo opened his mouth to apologize and moaned as the warm mouth returned to his member. He panted and fisted his hands in raven hair, tugging lightly. The dancer pulled away and licked his lips. Ichigo swallowed thickly and watched as the teen squeezed a generous amount of lube in his palm, spreading it on his fingers.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow as he sniffed the air. "What..." He groaned. "That's not what I think it is, is it?"

"Mmm," The pale teen spread the slightly pinkish liquid on his fingers and hummed. "Strawberry." Ichigo swore he felt his eyebrow twitch. Honestly. "It's my favourite..." Ryuu purred as he brushed his fingers over Ichigo's entrance. "It just tastes so good." Ichigo blushed and opened his mouth, only to be silenced by pale lips. He gasped as the younger teens' tongue lapped at his lower lip.

"Ready?"

"For wha-ah, uhh!" Ichigo moaned as a finger was inserted.

"You ok?" The teen frowned and stopped in his movements.

"Yea...Just...feels weird..." Ichigo rasped out in between pants.

Ryuu nodded and waited for Ichigo's breathing to steady. When he was ready, he slowly wiggled his finger in and out as he stretched him. Ichigo's face flushed and he groaned as a second was added and soon a third. He was finding his body growing almost unbearably hot. He sighed and relaxed as he got used to the feeling of something inside of him.

"Ahh!" Ichigo's back arched as he moaned. "Wh-what was that?"

"That my friend was your prostate." The teen smiled as he pressed his fingers harder against it. Ichigo moaned and his hips bucked.

"D-Do it again...Please." Ichigo panted as he looked down at the dancer. Ryuu nodded and happily complied, pulling his fingers out, only to thrust back in hard.

"Ugh!" Ichigo moaned. "T-That feels good..." His cheeks flushed as brown irises locked onto navy blue ones.

"Good." The teen removed his fingers and Ichigo groaned. He watched as the pale teen removed his glasses and set them aside, grabbing the tube of lube and opening it up. He squeezed a fair amount onto his hand, and Ichigo watched as he coated his cock. The teen shifted on the bed as he got to his knees. He smiled down at Ichigo and gently placed his hands on tanned hips. Ichigo took a deep breath and lifted his hips.

"Hand me a pillow?"

Ichigo nodded and reached above his head to hand the dancer a pillow. The teen nodded his thanks and placed the fluffy object under the teens hips. Ichigo cocked an eyebrow and the dancer giggled.

"It'll be more comfortable."

Ichigo nodded and rotated his hips to get comfortable. Ichigo smiled and looked up at the dancer. "Thanks."

Ryuu smiled and lifted one of Ichigo's legs up and over his shoulder. "Ready?"

"Y-Yea," Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I think so."

Ryuu nodded, and shifted, positioning the head of his cock at Ichigo's entrance. Slowly he started to push in. Ichigo's mouth opened and he let out a loud whine. It hurt. Not bad, but it was way more pressure than the three fingers. Ryuu stopped about halfway through and waited for the teen to adjust.

"N-No.. J-Just get it over with." Ichigo begged as his hands moved to grasp lean, muscular arms. Ryuu nodded and with a snap of his hips, he was all the way in, sheathed to the hilt. He moaned at the tightness of the other man around him and Ichigo groaned as the pain subsided.

Ichigo sighed and shifted on the pillow. "O-Ok. Move." Ryuu looked a little cautious but complied when the teen gave him an assuring smile.

Ichigo grunted as the teens' cock moved inside of him. There was no pain anymore, it just returned to that awkward feeling. Ichigo grasped the sheets under him firmly as the dancer picked up the pace and thrusted inside of him harder. Suddenly he snapped his hips in a different direction and he gasped. It was that spot again. He didn't notice the teen smirk as stars appeared in his eyes. The dancer continued to thrust into his tight heat, hitting his prostate over and over again. He had never felt anything like this before. He knew when he realized he was gay, sex with a man would be different than what he was told, about the 'birds and the bees' but this, this was different. Ichigo was told sex between two men was different, emotionless and rough. But he hated to admit it; his first sex with a man, well, his first sexual experience with anyone was with, a prostitute slash exotic dancer. But for some reason, he couldn't be happier.

Ichigo arched his back as a pink tongue lapped at his nipple. The pressure in his groin increased and he felt a drop of pre cum roll down his erection. It was hot. And he couldn't take it much longer.

"I-I'm gonna cum...soon." Ichigo panted as he rocked his hips to meet each thrust. The dancer nodded and reached in between their sweaty bodies and firmly grasped Ichigo's cock. His hips bucked and he moaned loudly. Reaching his orgasm, his seed released, spurting over both of their stomachs.

Ryuu groaned as the orange haired teen closed around him, the inner walls tightening around him. With a few more hard thrusts he came hard in the boy, screaming out as he did.

"K-Kurosaki!"

~X~

Ichigo panted as he lye there, his eyes wide. He watched as the teen removed himself and he groaned at loss of contact. He shivered at the weird feeling as cum leaked from his ass and dripped down his leg.

He said it. The teen said his last name as he came. He knew the boy seemed familiar, but the teen denied it. Ichigo was confused. He knew his friends were stupid, but they would never, and he meant NEVER give some stranger his last name. But the teen said it. The question was, how did he know? Not only that, where did he know him from?

Ryuu panted and plopped down beside him. "What's wrong." His brows furrowed as he watched the confused look come across the teens face.

"Who are you?"

"Huh?"

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean?" Ryuu frowned as Ichigo sat up on his elbow.

"I know you, you know I do." He held up a hand as Ryuu opened his mouth. "Don't deny it. I heard you. You said 'Kurosaki' when you...well you know." Ichigo made a gesture with his hands and he scowled. "So who are you? I know I know you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ryuu rolled over, sliding off the bed. He stood quickly and grabbed his glasses, putting them on. Ichigo watched as the pale teen hurried about the room, gathering his clothes.

"What the hell!" Ichigo stood and watched as the teen dressed. "Why won't you tell me, is it that bad? What, were we enemy's? Do you hate, do I hate you, what?" Ichigo tugged at his hair as he ranted, thoroughly confused. What could be so bad he couldn't tell him, they just had sex after all.

"YES!" Ryuu turned, face red as he screamed.

"W-What..."

"Yes. You hate me ok?" The man answered as he looked at the ground, his hair covering his eyes and not once he looked up. "You hate me ok? Now just..." Ichigo's eyes widened as the teen sniffed and a single tear hit the floor. Ryuu looked up and glared. "Leave me alone!" He turned and ran out the door, shutting it with a slam.

"What the...?" Ichigo stood by the bed and scratched his head. He was...Confused.

Plopping down on the bed, he rest his head in his hands. Who was that man... Ryuu. Why was that familiar. No, that wasn't his name, it's a nick name. But still, he knew him. Ichigo sighed and robbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. He jumped as his phone buzzed from somewhere in the room, and sighed. Standing, he retrieved it from his pants' pocket and flipped it open.

Incoming text: Renji.

He rolled his eyes. Of course he would want to know all the details. Oh yea! He could ask Renji.

_Ichi-Berry: Did you give that guy my last name?_

Renji: Nah, I no you don like givin' out all that shit.

_Ichi-Berry: Ah..._

_Renji: Y?_

Ichi-Berry: He, uh said it.

_Renji: Said it?_

Ichi-Berry: You know what I mean!

_Renji: Woa~! Kinky!_Ichigo sighed.

Ichi-Berry: Renji...

Renji: Gomen. But I don no. Szayel doesn't know either...Y?

_Ichi-Berry: Shit..It's nothing I just, think I know him._

_Renji: Oh?_

Ichi-Berry: Yea, and when I asked him about it he said I hated him and stormed out.

_Renji: Ouch~ He stormed in the middle of it!_

Ichi-Berry: No...after.

_Renji: Well, you really wanna no who he is?_

Ichi-Berry: Yea.

Renji: Well, theres' always one person we can ask.

_Ichi-Berry: Who?_Ichigo sighed as he looked at the text. It was true. The silent albino had known him for his whole life, and happened to be in his class every year. If there was anyone that could remember him, it was him. Ichigo shivered at the thought.

Renji: Ulqui.

_Ichi-Berry: Yea, I'm going to do it._

There was a long pause.

_Renji: Good luck, see ya later._

Ichigo shut his phone as his friend logged off. Yea, luck. He would need it.


	2. Help Me?

A/N: So my surgery went fine~ I still have to have a cast on for a week or so though... But I had free time and decided to sit my lazy ass down and post another chapter. Also, this was a short chapter BUT, it was pretty long compared to the "College" Chapters...And I should have the next one done soon, enjoy~  
Word count: 3,294

~X~

Ichigo sighed as he stood in the college soccer fields. It had been three days, and no such luck. He had tried so many times to get information on this mysterious "Ryuu" but no one seemed to know anything—or anything they would give up, for a price.

_Whap_

"Shit, sorry Ichi!" Renji snickered as he crossed the field.

"Fuck! My nose..." Ichigo tipped his head back as he waited for his nose to stop bleeding. "It's not funny!"

Renji clamped his mouth shut as to try and stop his snickering. "Haha, sorry. I really... didn't mean to hit you." The red head said in between pants.

"Yea, well you did!"

"Jeez, jeez." Renji put up his hands to defend himself. "It's not my fault you weren't paying attention."

Ichigo sighed as he wiped his nose with the corner of his sleeve. "I know Renji...Sorry."

The read head patted the orange haired teen on the shoulder, and joined him to sit at the bench. "So...What's been on yer mind?" When his friend just gave him a confused look he rolled his eyes. "Ich, you've never spaced out this much before, and especially not during gym, so your either dyin' or thinking of something along the lines."

"He's right you know."

Both teens turned, jumping in their seets to see their pink haired friend give them a small wave, standing directly behind them.

"Ah!" Renji screamed as he fell off the bench.

Ichigo snorted and soon burst out into a fit of laughter, followed by Szayel's stifled giggling.

"Feel better now?" The pink haired teen asked, as he stole the read heads evacuated spot.

"Hey!"

"Yea," Ichigo smiled as he watched his friend pout from his spot on the ground and glare at Szayel. "Hey, what are you doing skipping class anyways?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He looked around the soccer field they were currently situated in and motioned around. "Hot, half naked guys! Did I mention they're _sweating_?" He waggled his eyebrows.

They heard Renji growl and Ichigo chuckled.

"And, I came to see my dear friend who's been spacing out all day, and didn't even say hi to me this morning!" He said sharply staring at the orange head.

"Ah...Sorry. Something's...Been on my mind lately." Ichigo looked down as he kicked at the dirt, scratching the back of his head.

Szayel sighed and shifted over so Renji could sit down. "It's about Ryuu isn't it?"

Ichigo's eyes widened, and his mouth gaped open. "Knew it." Szayel smiled, smugly.

"Ryuu? You mean like the stripper Ryuu?" Renji said aloud.

"Shhh!" Ichigo leaned across the bench, clapping a hand over the red-heads mouth. "Don't say it so loud." He looked around to make sure no one was looking, before backing away slowly.

"Sorry." Renji mumbled.

Ichigo sighed, bringing his legs to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. "It's ok..."

"But I was right wasn't I?"

Ichigo looked the other way and blushed. "Y-Yea."

"I knew it!" Szayel threw his hand in the air in triumph. "...Wait, why would you be worried about him?"

Both red heads stared, complimenting their flamboyant friend. They both shared a confused look before Renji spoke up. "That's right we never told him did we?"

Ichigo squinted his eyes before contemplating what his friend was talking about. "Oh. No, we didn't."

"..."

"..."

"WELL!" Szayel shouted as the two just looked on in silence. Honestly, they could be such ditz at times.

"Oh, Ichi here thinks he knew the guy, but he hasn't been able to figure out who he is yet."

"And you decided to wait three days to tell me!" Szayel made a "hmpfed" sound and put his fists on his hips, glaring at the two morons.

Renji looked at Ichigo and they both shrugged. "We forgot?"

Szayel face palmed and shook his head. He swore, he needs to get smarter friends. "Well, have you tried asking around? Maybe other people who you know?"

"Nah, I've tried everyone I can think of..." Ichigo sighed and rested his cheek on his palm.

"Hmmm," Szayel held his chin with his thumb and index finger. "You try Gin?"

"Gin?" Both teens cocked their heads to the side.

Szayel sighed and shook his head. "Yea, you know our science teacher? The one going out with Sosuke Aizen, the owner of Hueco Mundo?" He went on at the dumb found expression on their faces.

"Oh! That's right, he's screwing the owner! You should definitely ask him!" The read head exclaimed as he flashed one of his wide grins, Szayel rolled his eyes.

"Ah, I don't know..."

"Come on Ich, what do you have to lose?"

"My sanity?"

Szayel raised an eyebrow. Renji laughed.

"Don't ask."

~X~

Ishida sighed as he slumped his bag over his shoulder. Shivering, he hugged his arms to his chest and did up the few buttons on his coat. It was cold. But what did he expect? It was his own fault for getting overly drunk the previous night, and having to stay the night at the club. Well, it wasn't all his fault. It was that damn Kurosaki, yes it was his fault. He had to show his face that night of all nights. And he even had the nerve not to remember him!

Ishida scowled and picked up his pace.

"So much for not being gay, ne? Kurosaki..." He mumbled to himself as he walked down the small ally by the club. He could still hear the faint blare of the music and shouts of the many customers coming from inside Hueco Mundo's walls. Ishida frowned as he kicked at a rock on the ground, watching as it bounced slightly and rolled down the side walk.

He couldn't believe the teen hadn't remembered him. It was only four years ago, honestly! How difficult was it to remember someone you went to school all your life with...Were even best friends with...

-Flash Back-

"_k-Kurosaki-kun?" Ishida tugged gently on the orange haired teens' shirt to get his attention. He shifted awkwardly at the stares and small smiles directed at him by some of the girls. Blushing he gave another sharp tug on the teens shirt._

"_Hold on a sec." Ichigo said irritably to his one friend, Keigo. He turned abruptly to find the cause of annoyance staring up at him, his shirt in the boys hand. "Uryu!" He smiled, looking down to realize it was his best friend. He watched as the already pink face of his friend turned an even darker shade of crimson._

"_I told you to call me Ishida, Kurosaki!"_

"_And I told you to call me Ichigo." He smirked. He watched as the shorter teen let go of his shirt and puffed out his cheeks. Ichigo chuckled at the annoyed glare the boy shot him, but ignored it. "So what do you want?" He offered as his laughter died down. Watching, he frowned as his friend stiffened automatically and scratched at the back of his neck. "Uryu..."_

_Ishida cleared his throat awkwardly and avoided the teens gaze. "C-Can we talk...?" When his friend gave a short nod he sighed. "Privately?" _

_This earned him a confused look, but the teen shrugged it off anyways. He waited as Ichigo excused himself from his group of friends, and they walked into one of the schools bathrooms for some more privacy._

_Ishida shifted nervously as his friend checked each of the stalls. He sighed. Today was the day that he would tell Ichigo Kurosaki he loved him. Ichigo had never really noticed the bespectacled teen before, even though they pretty much grew up together. Kurosaki's father was a medic, and worked under Ishida's father who happened to own all current hospitals in Japan—mainly Karakura town. Ichigo never paid him any mind, and never really seemed to notice his presence. During middle school, at the age of 10, they were introduced by Ishida's friend Inoue and Ichigo's friend Rukia, becoming best friends ever since. _

_For five long years, Ishida had been in love with him. Ichigo had never really been popular, always getting beat up for the fact he refused to die his brightly orange coloured hair. Also causing Uryu—the leader of the archers club—to come to his defence. Not that Ichigo couldn't fight, he could. But sometimes there was just more than he could handle. But ever since 10, Ishida had found out his sexual preference had swayed somewhat different than the norm. Ichigo helped him realize that._

_Though he never told the teen. How could he? Ichigo had always bragged on at a young age how he loved his dear friend Inoue, and Ishida just couldn't ignore the fact that she too, had admitted to him her long time crush on Kurosaki. But after a while, venting out his frustrated on mindless orgasms, he decided to put an end to it. Today was the day he'd tell him and that was that!_

"_Ryuu?"_

_Ishida turned at the nickname the teen had given them when they met and met eye to eye with a smiling Ichigo._

"_The costs clear." Ichigo said, closing one of the stalls and stepping closer to his best friend._

_Ishida nodded quickly twice and fumbled slightly with his tie._

_Ichigo's smile turned into a frown and he watched as his friend stood there shaking. There was sweat forming on the other teens' brow and he was shifting nervously and fumbling with his tie. Ichigo had known the teen long enough to memorize all his nervous habits, and then some. The only thing that was missing was—and there it was. Ishida began to shift his glasses up his sweaty nose as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. He did that when he was about to confess something very important._

_He remembered when they were younger and played hide and go seek in his father's hospital. Ishida told everyone that he really couldn't, sometimes being more accident prone, and didn't want to break anything meaning he's have to deal with his dad. Ichigo couldn't blame him—Ryuuken could be very mean sometimes, and especially to Ishida. Anyways, they – Chad, Tatsuke, Keigo, Orihime, Rukia and himself—had convinced him to play. Which wasn't such a good idea. They ended up breaking a really, really, REALLY – honestly why did his dad buy stuff like that?—expensive vase. Ichigo, seeing his friend go teary-eyed had went to take most of the blame, but Ishida not being able to control his mannerisms, had been found out right away. Ichigo chuckled at the memory. _

_Looking up he sighed, and stepped closer to his nervous friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Ryuu, what's wrong?" He gave him a small smile which calmed his friend slightly._

_Ishida gave Ichigo a half smile, and removed the hand from his shoulder, backing up slightly, until the back of his legs touched the sink. He watched the confused expression come across his friends face and let out shaky breath._

"_Ichigo?"_

_Said teen stiffened right away. It had to be important. Ishida never called him by his name, always preferring to stick to formalities, using Kurosaki, unless it was something important. 'This must be really important.' Ichigo concluded in his mind._

"_What is it?" Ichigo asked as he too, shifted his position._

"_Ichigo...What I have to say...Is really important." Ichigo nodded. "It has to be taken VERRY seriously." Another nod. He watches as Ishida sighed. "Ichigo," He looked up. "I-I'm...In love with you."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_W-What?"_

"_I-I said I—"_

"_N-No, I heard that..." Ichigo held up a hand to silence the other teen. "It's just...Your joking right? This is just some sort of gag right?" Ichigo mumbled as he paced around the room. " I mean...your straight so you obviously don't like me. And I've seen you flirt with other girls and—"_

"_KUROSAKI!"_

_Ichigo flinched and stopped in his tracks. He turned slowly and looked over at his bespectacled friend. His bangs were shielding his eyes, and an intense aura filled the room._

"_R-Ryuu...?"_

"_I told you to be serious."_

"_But—"_

"_Be serious Ichigo!"_

_Said teen flinched and took a step back as brown irises met teary navy ones._

"_I-Ishida..."Ichigo bowed his head, eyes being covered up by orange bangs. "You're not joking then?" He asked between clenched teeth. Out from the top of his vision he saw a curt nod come from the teen frozen by the sink. Ichigo's hands balled into fists and he scowled. "That's..."_

_Ichigo glared at Ishida, as brown irises met blue ones and he screamed. "That's disgusting!" _

_Ishida gasped as he took a step back. The anger radiating from the orange haired teen shocked him. Ichigo's face was tightened into a scowl and his fists were clenched tightly at his sides._

_Ichigo watched in anger as his friend looked to take a step back, but was as far as he could go. Ichigo shook his head to try and clear his thoughts. 'His friend..no best friend was, gay? And...in love with him? Gross! That's not right, it's not supposed to be that way! Boys are meant to be with girls! Not even thinking about being with other boys! That's just wrong' Ichigo looked back up at the teen, a look of disgust on his face. Ishida flinched and took a step forward._

"_Ichigo...?"_

"_Don't call me that!"_

_Ishida stopped in his tracks and looked carefully at the teen scowling at him. "But, Ichigo why wo—" He tried to say as he took a step forward only to be cut off._

"_Don't! Just...Don't come near me!" He watched as Ishida's brows furrowed in confusion and he took another few steps, a little less than arms reach away from him. "I said don't!" Ichigo yelled as his arm moved, effectively punching the bespectacled teen in the jaw. He watched through lidded eyes, as the boy fell backwards landing flat on his ass in front of the sink, holding his jaw in pain._

_Ishida touched his cheek gently, only to wince in pain as a few tears escaped him involuntarily. "What the hell Ichigo!" He spat out in pain. His jaw throbbed and he let out a silent grown, as he stood on shaky legs._

"_Your gross..."_

_It was said as a faint whisper, but Ishida still heard it. "What..."_

"_You..." Ichigo looked him straight in the eyes and scowled. "You...Your disgusting!"Ishida's eyes widened and he flinched, not because of his jaws, but because of the harsh words being literally spat at him by not only his best friend, but the man he loved. "I can't believe you'd do that to me!" Ichigo stopped to shake his head but continued. "Were supposed to be friends! Were not suppose to 'love' each other! Don't you know how wrong it is to love another guy, Ishida." The last word was stretched out meant to come out harsh. _

"_What..." Ishida licked his lips and drew in a breath. "What do you mean...It's not wrong to like another guy, and seriously Kurosaki, I thought you of all people would take this more calmly." He spoke, his voice not faltering once._

"_Yea, well excuse me for not looking up to your standards...and no! It's not right! Being gay is wrong Ishida!"_

"_No it—"_

"_It is! And...and, if your gonna be gay, fine! I'm not and never will be and you!...Are no longer my friend!" Ichigo yelled and turned abruptly, he stopped before leaving with his hand on the door, and looked over his shoulder. He only muttered faintly, but Ishida could hear him. "Don't even come near me anymore." _

_With that Ichigo ran out of the bathroom and down the hall, the door slamming after him. Ishida stood silently in shock as he let the tears flow out. 'Why...' "WHY?" Ishida screamed as his feet gave out and he fell to the floor in silent sobs. "Why..."_

-End Flashback-

Ishida scowled as he looked down the alley. Honestly, Ichigo shouldn't of—

"Ish...iii~...da!"

"Ah!" Ishida jumped as a body landed on his back, and small arms wrapped gently around his neck.

"Hahaha~"

"Not funny Kaelyn-chan!" Ishida pouted as he dusted off his pants. Kaelyn let go and slid off him to land gently on the ground. She continued to giggle as she walked around to face the startled teen.

"Scared ya didn't I?" She smiled, leaning to the side.

Ishida's eyebrows furrowed and he scowled as he watched his friend continue to laugh. His only current "true" friend stood before him and his face softened at the sounds of her soft chuckling. She was a pale girl—but not as pale as him— with medium length, dark brown hair. She was only a few inches shorter than him and rather on the slim side. Ishida sighed as his friend calmed down and rolled his eyes.

"You did not scare me." He smiled as he continued to walk down the alley. He chuckled at the startled gasp and heard the echo of feet as she ran to catch up with him.

"Hey! What's the rush Ishi-kun?" She caught up to the paler teen, latching onto his arm, and soon both were walking in sync.

"Nothing...Just something's on my mind."

Kaelyn frowned as she looked over her friend. His smile was slowly fading and he looked to be upset about something. She watched as Ishida sighed and ran a hand through his raven hair. Something was bothering her friend, and she was going to figure it out.

~X~

Ichigo sighed as he leant his face into his hand. He had to go visit that club again, but first he would have to find Hisagi to get him in or—

"Kurosaki-kun~?"

"Huh?" Ichigo snapped out of his daze and looked around. His eyes widened as he looked around the class and noticed everyone had left. He groaned and jumped as a face peered right close to his. "AH!"

Ichigo scowled as he watched the bemused look spread across the science teachers' face. "Ala~ Did I scare you Kurosaki-kun?" The older man teased as he pursed his lips.

"N-no." Ichigo frowned as he started to pick up his books. Sighing, he looked around and groaned, this meant he would have a hell of a hard time finding Shuuhei, and he didn't have soccer today, so he couldn't find him there so...

"Kurosakiii~ Ello? Earth to Strawberry-kun~"

Ichigo could have sworn he felt a vein pop. "Yes, Ichimaru-sensei?"

"Tattoo-kun told me that I could be some use to you~ So if you need to ask anything, just ask~" The older man explained as he walked around to sit at his desk, sipping a cup of tea.

'Tattoo-kun...? Oh, he must be talking about Renji.' Ichigo mentally rolled his eyes. "No, it's fine. I don't need your help." Ichigo shifted his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door.

Gin smiled and set his cup down on his desk. "Are you suuuure~? I do know a thing or two about Ryuu-kun...and his history."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he turned abruptly, staring at the smirking teacher. 'Could he really...Know anything about him...?'

"After all, I am dating his boss~"

'Oh yea.' Ichigo straightened and walked towards the teacher desk. Slamming his hands down in front of the man, he stared blankly into the teachers face. "What do you know about him? I need to know everything!"

"Ohh~ Many, many things. I even know...how he knew you. But, I'll only tell you...For a price~"

Ichigo stared hard into the man's squinted eyes and narrowed his own. Slowly he caved and sat in the chair in front of the man."Fine...Help me."

Gin slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the teen. "Of course."

~X~


	3. Renji

A/N: Okay everyone, Next chapter of Who Are You? I would like to tell everyone that I am going to re-do both College and Know Yourself! Chapter one for Know Yourself is already done and posted, and College will be soon. Enjoy Chapter three of Who Are You? While you wait.

Chapter 3: Renji

"Ow, shit!"

"Shhh!"

"Sorry..."

"..."

"..."

"FUCK!"

"Renji shut up!" Szayel and Ichigo shouted simultaneously at the flustered red head.

"Sorry...It's hard to see."

"Whatever, just be quiet." Ichigo sighed as he turned around, leading them up the stairs of the dark club. After his little 'friendly chat' Gin had given him the keys to the club and directions of where to find the information he was looking for. Ichigo was still kind of confused as to why the fox-faced man was helping him out, but he had thought it'd be better not to ask questions. Though he would probably regret telling the man 'he owed him one' later on...Yea, most likely.

"So...How did you get the keys again?" He heard his pink haired friend ask from beside him, he could also hear the faint cursing of his tattooed friend that followed behind them.

"Uh...I told you, Ichimaru-sensei gave them too me." Ichigo looked away as he scratched the side of his nose.

"Uh-huh..." Szayel narrowed his eyes at his friend, who was obviously leaving something out of that simple answer.

"Heh...heh... How many more stairs?" Renji panted as he leaned on the other side of the orange head.

"Two more flights." Szayel replied smugly.

"Whaaat! Jeez, I don't remember this place being this big.." Renji whined. "What's so funny?" He growled as he looked over at the laughing bespectacled teed.

"Oh nothing~" Renji scowled and the two started to bicker back and forth. Ichigo rolled his eyes and stopped at the top of the stairs. He heard his red haired friend make an 'oof' sound as he bumped into him, and the bickering stopped.

"Alright." Ichigo turned around and faced the two confused teens. "There are five main hallways up here, so we'll need to split up. The information will be in the left drawer of an old looking desk in one of the rooms. Now, if you find the information you will not read it, but text me, and we'll meet back here. Got it?"

Both teens nodded and he sighed, taking a step back. "Alright, let's split up, I'll take this hallway and you guys take one of those." With that Ichigo walked off in the other direction, leaving the others to their musings.

~X~

Ishida sighed as he packed up his clothes. Why did he have to lock up today? He never locked up. Not that he didn't mind it, just that Aizen didn't trust him. But the man's boyfriend did smile at him more peculiar than usual... He shrugged. It wasn't his place to question things anyways.

Giving the room one last look around, he nodded and turned off the lights, heading down the hall. He shifted the bag over his shoulder and looked around. 'It's awfully dark...' He squinted as he tried to see where he was going. "Ah!"

"Oof!"

"Ow..." Ishida rubbed at his rear as he stood, he had bumped into something, no, someone. "Who's there!" He looked around frantically feeling the walls. Giving out a triumphed 'aha!' he flicked on the light switch and looked to the floor.

"R-Renji...?"

The red head looked up and his eyes widened in shock. His mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. "I...Uh...I..."

"What are you doing here?"

Renji shot to his feet and pointed at the pale teen. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

Ishida rolled his eyes. "I work here, what's your excuse." Ishida cocked a hip as his eyes narrowed at the teen.

"Uh...Ichigo got us in?" Renji laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Ichigo got...Us in?"

"Yea, me, Ichigo and Szayel."

"Why are they here?"

"I said—"

"I know, I know. Ichigo got you in. I mean how?"

"Oh!" Ishida rolled his eyes. "He got a key."

Ishida face palmed. Seriously, how could he be that stupid? And to think he used to hang out with such a delinquent. He sighed. "Ok, let me rephrase that... How did he get the key, like," Ishida ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath.

"Oh...I don't know, he wouldn't tell us." Renji shrugged.

Ishida stared at the red head with a blank look on his face. "Uh-huh." He watched as the red head laughed and shifted on his feet nervously. "Come with me." Ishida turned and walked away.

Renji gave a confused look and gulped. Looking around he pulled out his phone and started to follow the pale teen. "Wait, uh...Ryuu?" Ishida arched an eyebrow in question and looked over his shoulder at the tattooed teen. "How did you know my name?" Renji's brows furrowed as he heard the stripper snort and he opened his mouth to complain only to be cut off.

"We used to go to the same school, moron." Ishida shook his head as he faced the direction he was walking.

Renji stopped in his tracks and looked at the back of the departing teen. They, knew each other? Renji was confused. He didn't know anyone named Ryuu...But then again, this guy did work at a strip club, it could just be a stage name. But if so, why didn't he recognize the guy?

"I'm sorry?"

Ishida sighed and slowed as he waited for the teen to catch up. Once they were walking in sync he looked at the teens face and cocked an eyebrow. "You seriously don't remember me?" When the teen shook his head, he rolled his eyes.

"Never mind, I guess its better you don't remember anyways…" Ishida sighed as he pulled out his phone. Twenty seven missed calls. Ishida's eyebrows furrowed and he checked the sender, rolling his eyes again. He should have known. Flipping it open he texted the rambunctious girl, and placed it back in his pocket. He turned to see the red head staring at him intensely and he snorted. "Still trying to figure me out?"

"Huh?" Renji snapped out of his daze and looked the teen over. "Hm, I don't think there's much to figure out." Renji shrugged and looked forward as they were nearing an exit.

Ishida cocked an eyebrow at that and shook his head. He wasn't giving the red head that much credit if he was figuring him out all ready.

"AHH!"

Ishida jumped and turned around at the red heads' scream. Groaning he face palmed as he spotted the two wrestling on the ground.

"Ah, get off me ya freak!" Renji struggled to get something or some_one _for that matter of his person.

"Kaelyn-Chan what are you doing?" Ishida sighed as he rubbed his temples. Honestly, when he texted her that he was bringing a nuisance with him, he never thought that she'd jump the man. Ok, so maybe next time he'd be a little bit more carful whilst wording things.

"Are you being mean to mah Ishida!"

"What the fuck! Your Ishida? You do realize he works at a GAY bar?" Renji grunted as he struggled to get the girl off of him. 'Jeez this chicks strong.'

"Get of him Kaelyn-Chan…" Ishida shook his head at the scene in front of him. He had to admit though, it was quite amusing.

With a huff the brunette stood and whipped her hands on her pants, glaring at the red head.

Renji glared back and barred his teeth at her and she stuck out her tongue.

Ishida rolled his eyes. 'Honestly these two are so childish.' "Now Abarai, I didn't peg you to be someone who couldn't even hold his own against a girl." Ishida teased watching as the loud teens' face turned as red as his hair. He chuckled a bit as the red head started sputtering out protests and excuses.

"N-No that's not it! She's a girl! I can't hit a girl!"

Kaelyn rolled her eyes and snorted. "Sure~"

Renji glared at the younger girl and she smiled. Ishida sighed and shook his head.

"So Ishida!" The girl brightened up and latched onto the paler teen's arm. "Why did you bring this eye sore with you?" She asked, pursing her lips.

"Oi!"

Ignoring the red heads protest Ishida smiled. "It seems he and his friends broke into the club."

"They what?" Kaelyns' eyes widened and she turned to the red head glaring.

"Yea, but I don't know why." Ishida looked over at the tattooed teen and cocked an eyebrow. He only asked how the men got in, now why. His eyebrows furrowed when he thought about it. He did say Ichigo was in there, would that mean they were looking for him? Ishida mentally shook his head. No they couldn't be. Sure the orange haired teen wanted to see him, but he couldn't have known he was still there, hell they even broke in so that means they knew that no one would be there. "Why were you in there anyways?"

Renji stood from the ground finally and dusted off his pants. "I don't know really…" He lied scratching the back of his head. 'Just looking for information on you…' Renji thought as he looked away and coughed awkwardly.

Kaelyn narrowed her eyes and hugged Ishida's arm tighter. "He's lying!"

Renji scowled. He really did hate this girl, who ever she was, Kaelyn or whatever. "N-No I'm not!" He glared at her and she glared back. Ishida just sighed and pushed his glasses up, rubbing his tired eyes.

The teen was obviously lying. He wondered if sicking Kaelyn would get information from the teen…

His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of a buzz and music that played from the red heads pocket.

Renji jumped and then blushed, reaching into his pocket he took out his phone and flipped it open. Just as he was about to press a button on his phone it was snatched away and the culprit shoved it down her shirt.

"Hey!" Renji's eye brows furrowed and he glared at the girl who was smiling triumphantly. "Give that back!"

"No~" The girl teased as she made her way back to the brunette. When she was beside him she latched onto his arm again and pulled out the small cell phone from in between her bosoms'. " Ichi-Berry…Who's Ichi berry?" The girls' lips pursed as she opened the phone and read its contents.

"Oi!"

"May I see that Kaelyn-chan?" Ishida asked as he smiled, holding out his hand. The girl blushed and nodded placing the red phone into the teens hand.

"Arigato." Ishida's smile brightened and the girl flushed and looked away. Opening the phone Ishida clicked on the small icon that said incoming text.

_Ichi-Berry: Damn, I can't find the notes anywhere! How 'bout you?_

Ishida cocked an eyebrow as he read over the small text. 'Ichi Berry is obviously Kurosaki…' Ishida snorted at the nickname that fit so well and looked over at the fuming red head. "So what 'notes' exactly, are you looking for?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Give me that!" Renji went for his phone but gasped as he fell to the ground, holding his crotch area.

"K-Kaelyn-chan!" Ishida's eyes widened as his friend lowered her foot.

"Don't go near ma Ishida!"

Ishida face palmed and walked over to help the red head up. "Sorry." He gave the teen a half smile and Renji scowled.

"That hurt!" When the girl just looked away Renji glared.

Ishida rolled his eyes and looked back to the tattooed teen. "So what notes exactly is Kurosaki talking about?" Ishida held up a hand as the red head went to protest and continued. "And if you don't tell me, I'll give my friend over their permission to do whatever she wants with you, seeing as you refuse to hit a girl." Uryu smiled when the teens eyes widened and his mouth gaped.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Try me." Ishida smiled as the teen sighed and stood fully, shrugging off Ishida's arms.

"Fine." He glared at Kaelyn as she smiled. Grabbing the phone from the dancer he huffed. "Ichigo said we had to look for your file in one of the rooms, to find it, and give it to him right away."

Ishida blinked and looked over the red head. "What?"

"Hey, that's all he told me! Other than the fact he got the key from Aizen's 'lover'."

Ishida narrowed his eyes. Oh, he knew it! He knew that fox faced was trouble. "Text him back, tell him that you have the files, and leave."

"But I don't."

Ishida groaned. "I know that. You're pretending baka."

"No, Ichi wants' to read 'em, so I'm not going to tell him I have something I don't. Why? Do you not want him to figure you out that bad?"

Kaelyn looked to her friend, and back to the nuisance. They both stood glaring at each other and she took a step back, and towards her friend. "Ishida?"

The teen looked at her when his name was mentioned and turned to speak with her.

'Ishida? That sounds familiar…" Renji looked at the two as they chatted silently and he looked to the phone in his hand. Flipping it open, he clicked on the orange hairs' text and typed back.

_Renji: Nah, I got found. Seems Ryuu here was workin' still. P.S: His name is Ishida, were out back._

Shutting his phone quickly, he looked back to the two as they turned to face him. He watched as Ishida placed a hand under his chin, thinking and the girl shot him a glare. He just glared back and waited for the other teen.

Ishida sighed and looked back to Renji, looking him over. "Fine." He pushed up his glasses. "Come with me." Ishida walked around the stunned red head and to the doors of the building. Turning around, he called out over his shoulder. "You two coming?"

"Hai!" Kaelyn ran to catch up to the brunette at the door.

Renji turned to the two and mentally shook his head. "Where are we going?"

"To find the documents you're looking for." Ishida smiled and walked into the club followed by the girl. Renji stood for a few seconds and stared after the two. "Huh?"

~X~

Ichigo cursed as he slammed the desk drawer shut. "Damn it!" Taking his phone out he read the text from the red head and his expression faded. He was still here? He hadn't left? Ichigo's brows furrowed. Why was Renji with Ryuu? And the teens name was Ishida? Ishida didn't sound familiar. Screaming out in frustration he shoved his phone back in his pocket and sighed. He'd never find the damn files at this rate. He sat down in the desk chair and rubbed his temples., sighing.

"Ichigo?"

The teen looked up to see his pink haired friend standing by the door. "No luck?" He shook his head. Szayel stepped forward and carefully walked around the discarded items scattered around the room. "You know, you could have been a little neater." He giggles whilst picking up some of the papers and placing them on the desk. Ichigo shrugged and looked back up at his friend.

"How about you, find anything?"

Szayel shook his head.

Ichigo sighed and headed the desk. "Damn it! I've searched almost every room! I'm starting to think Ichimaru lied to me."

Szayel smiled and rubbed his friends back. "It's ok Ichi, we'll find it…Eventually." He giggled at the groan and slight glare he received and smiled. "Besides, Renji could have found it?"

"No he didn't, he got kicked out by none other than Ryuu himself."

"Ouch."

Ichigo nodded. "He did say he had his name though."

"Oh?"

"Yea, Ishida."

"Ishida? So…Ryuu Ishida?" Ichigo nodded. "That sounds familiar actually…"

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow and looked at his friend. "You know him?" He couldn't help the slight hopeful sound from leaving his voice as he perked up.

"I think so…I'll look into it when we go to school."

Ichigo sighed and smiled. "Thanks…"

Szayel returned the gesture and hugged his friend gently with one arm. "Now how's' about we clean up a bit, ne?"

Ichigo laughed and nodded, and the two stood to help clean up the mess.

~X~

"Here."

Renji eyed the teen suspiciously as he looked at the outstretched hand in front of him.

"What? It's what you're here for isn't it?"

"Yes…"

"And if you get it you'll leave me alone, correct?"

"Yes…"

"Than what are you waiting for?"

Renji slowly reached out and grabbed the offered envelop and brought it close to his person. _Ishida Uryu _was written in bolded letters and a fine print in the middle of it. He looked back up at the teen and held up the folder. "Are you sure about this? Even though I've done my part, you know Ichigo isn't gonna stop."

"I know."'

"Then why give this to me?"

"Because."

"Because..?"

"Because I know what's in there. And I can pretty much guess what his reaction will be on the most part. Now you can take it or not, it's up to you." Ishida shrugged as he walked around and headed for the door. "Come on Kaelyn." The girl hopped off the desk she was sitting at and followed the teen walking out of the room. "Do what you want with it, Abarai Renji, it doesn't matter. Oh, but do me a favour and lock up when you're done, will ya?" With that the pale teen smiled and walked down the hall with his friend in tow.

Renji looked to the envelop and back to the empty spot at the door. He sighed and got up, walking out of the room and turned the lights off, shutting the door behind him.

'I could just give it to Ichi. I mean, he's find out sooner or later right? But then again…I do wonder what's in it, I mean, he knows about me too, so…' Renji continued to walk down the hall and sighed. 'What do I do?'


	4. Questions and Answers

Word Count: 8, 373 (not including this and authors note)

A/N: Oh my Aizen! Over 8,000 words! Longest I've ever written! I hope you enjoy it, sorry it takes me so long . Yer all gonna be jealous though cause my biggest fan (Kae-kae-chan~) Got to read over 3,000 words before it was posted, Haha. Be jealous~

~X~

Ichigo sighed in frustration as he tugged on his orange locks. They didn't find anything, not one piece of paper, and Renji, who said he found something didn't show up, and he hadn't seen him since. He thought he'd just run into him at school and find out there, but it just so happened that he called in sick today. Well, at least it wasn't too bad, they found out his last name was Ishida, from the text he got from the red head, but he searched all night on the schools site, and no one by the name 'Ryuu Ishida' was logged there. He even tried hacking into his high school's site, and no one by that name went there either. So how on earth did he hate some guy he didn't even know? It was all too frustrating!

_Whap_

"Shit!"

"Ow!"

Ichigo rubbed at his chest where he had run into someone. Looking down he spotted a girl who looked to be his age, her books sprawled on the ground along with her. "Ah, s-sorry!" Ichigo hurried to pick her up and got her to her feet. He apologized, bowing his head slightly and went to pick up the girls books.

"It's alright."

Ichigo looked up to see the girl rubbing at her shoulder. 'Shit, did I hurt her?'

"No it's not, I wasn't looking where I was going, and here let me see." Ichigo got to his knees in front of her and she pulled her sweater off her shoulder a little. It was slightly bruised and turning a pinkish-purple color. "Damn, I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that, and I said it's alright."

Ichigo blushed slightly under the girls gaze and coughed awkwardly. "S-Sorry…I mean…" Ichigo face palmed and the girl laughed in front of him. It wasn't though to make fun of him, just to make fun of his stupidity. "If you want I could give you some cream for that." He said, looking up at her. He was met with a confused expression and a slight tilt of her head. "Oh, I'm studying to be a doctor. I know how to make bruises go away easily…That is, if you want." Ichigo bowed his head again and picked up the rest of her books. Piling them in a neat stack he handed them up to her and she took them with a smile.

"That would be nice, thank you."

Ichigo nodded and got to his feet. He motioned for her to walk and they set route to his locker. "Names Kurosaki Ichigo, you?"

The girl looked up at him with a small smile and nodded. "Kaelyn."

"Ah…Again, I really am sorry, I just got something on my mind and I wasn't paying attention." Ichigo blushed as the girl giggled slightly and patted him on his shoulder.

"You're just like a friend of mine."

"Oh yea?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded. "He's been a little depressed though lately…I worry for him." He watched as the girls face bowed down and her looked changed to one of sadness.

"Hey, I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he just needs to get out and do something, ya know?" He reassured her with a hand on her – thankfully good shoulder—and a half smile.

She blushed and nodded, the small smile coming back to her lips. "Yea but…"

"But?"

"He hasn't got many friends…Well, besides me. And I think it would be good for him to go out with a guy friend for once, right?"

"Yea." Ichigo smiled as she looked back at him with determination in her eyes. "You could always get one of your guy friends to go out with him, or your boyfriend."

"B-B-Boyfriend?" She stuttered a slight blush coming to her cheeks. "I-I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Oh, I'm sorry..I just thought—"

"N-No, it's fine!"

Ichigo smiled as he watcher expression become more upbeat than sorry. He always had a knack for making people smile, even when he hardly knew them. It was just..He felt as though he should be kind to others, even with the horrible mood he was in. He had to admit, it was making him feel a lot better.

"I know!"

"Hm?" Ichigo looked up as she slammed a fist into one of her hands, and her eyes sparkled gleefully.

"You think you could go out with him?"

"H-huh?" Ichigo blushed a deep shade of crimson as she looked at him expectantly. Obviously she didn't mean in a date type way, right?

"You know, I don't hang out with many boys. And I think you're really nice. So you could cheer him up right?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Oh, but he is gay! So I don't know if you should…" She placed a hand under her chin in thought, as her books hung under her arm.

Ichigo felt as though his face was on fire now. 'Calm down, you don't even know her—or her friend for that matter.' "I..Uh—"

She cut him off mid sentence and looked at him with pleading eyes. "If you go out with him, I promise to make it up to you!"

"I-I don't think that's a good idea…" Ichigo's eyes widened at the dark aura his words caused around her and the evil glint in her eyes. "What's that look for…?"

"You know. You did nock me down, and it hurts a real lot."

Ichigo paled at the comment and turned to face her, pointing a finger at her accusingly. "H-Hey! You can't use that, that's blackmail!"

"Huh," She shrugged. "So you don't deny being gay."

"What!" Ichigo's mouth dropped and he watched as she laughed and pushed his mouth close.

"Oh come on~ What's so wrong with going out with a guy?" she cooed as she skipped around him, to continue walking.

"I-I…But I…" Ichigo stuttered, frozen in place as he slowly turned to watch her.

She sighed and pushed a hand through her brown hair, and turned to face him. "It's just one date. Please He's really down and…I don't know what to do…"

Ichigo put his hand down and frowned at the sad expression that took over her features. 'Can I really go out with some random person at a time like this?' He looked up as she sniffled and he watched one tear roll down her cheek, and drop to the ground. 'No I can't, but I will…' Ichigo groaned, and with a defeated sigh, ran a hand through his orange spiked. "Fine."

"Huh?" She looked up at him, from whipping her eyes.

"Fine, I'll….I'll go out with your friend." Ichigo watched as she brightened up quickly, and something flashed in her eyes. 'Oh, I'm going to regret this!' Ichigo groaned internally as the girl cheered around him. Rubbing a hand over his face, he listened as she settled down and stood in front of him.

"Arigato!"

"Yea, yea." Ichigo waved his hand as he continued down the hall. He sped up as she walked beside him and they arrived at his locker. He dialled the small three digit code and his lock opened with a distinct click. Rummaging through his bag, he let out a triumph 'Aha!' as he found what he was looking for. "Here." He handed the brunette a small container of cream and she took it gratefully.

"Thank you."

"Uh-huh." Sighing, Ichigo ran a hand through his hair again and looked down at her. "Just tell me where to meet this friend of yours."

~X~

Renji sighed as he flattened his palms, pressing them to his eyes. He had been sitting in his room for what seemed to be ages, contemplating what to do with the other teens file. He had been a coward. Instead of going to his orange haired friend and giving him, in one little package, all the information he needed, he kept it. It was a selfish act and he knew it, just couldn't help it. If this Ishida guy, knew so much about him, then shouldn't he have the right to read it to? He knew that Ichigo would let him read it after, but that was just it. After. Ichigo would probably read every last piece of paper, take out the important stuff that he didn't want anyone to know, and then let them read it. He knew he was over reacting. Ok, so he didn't know Ichigo would do that _exactly _but still! He…Wanted to know too. Just in case.

And even now, when he was all alone, every opportunity to read it still hadn't! Renji let out an aggravated sigh as he tugged on his ebony locks. "Just...read it already." Renji muttered to himself. He couldn't understand why it was worrying him so much. Was it the fact that he was intruding on someone else's private life? No. He had long since passed that, especially when he had no need to worry, hell the teen who's it belonged to was the one who gave it to him! Was it, guilt? Yea, he felt guilty for lying to his friend and telling him he hadn't found anything. But it felt like it was more than that.

"Just...Get it over with."

With shaky hands Renji opened the small flap on the large envelop and tilted it slightly, allowing the papers to slide out and onto the bed in front of him. He let out a breath as his hand reached forward to pick up the first stray paper within reach.

Name: Ishida Uryu  
Age: 19  
Birthday: November 6th

"Hmm…" Renji's brows furrowed as he read over the small writing. 'If he's born at the same time as us like Ichi said…shouldn't he be 18?' Renji shrugged mentally and continued to read. 'He probably had ta lie to get in or somethin'. Wait…' Renji re-read the males name and his brows furrowed deeper. 'Uryu...I know that name from somewhere…' Renji scratched the back of his head as he let his eyes roam over the rest of the papers contents. If the name sounded familiar, he must know the guy. Well, it wouldn't surprise him if he did, I mean—the guy _did_ know a hell of a lot about them.

Sighing in frustration, Renji ran a hair through his loose crimson strands. He was getting no one with all the simple information that was laced out in front of him. He didn't care about his previous work, or how he thought he was 'experienced' enough for the job. He needed to know about the man, this, Ishida as a person. He thought maybe if he found some key information it might trigger a memory, or something.

But so far—nothing. Which isn't what he wanted. Though he supposed it was just because he read the first sheet, there were still plenty more. Sitting down the useless sheet beside him, he reached forward to grab at another one, only to be interrupted by a light nock at his door.

He bit his lip as he looked down at the papers. 'I guess I don't have to invite whoever it is in…' His thoughts were interrupted as his door slammed open and a very irritated Szayel walked in.

"O-Oi!" Renji scrambled to pick up the papers and shove them back in the envelop, which earned him a raised eyebrow from the bespectacled teen. He was almost in the clear when he turned abruptly, knocking the paper that he forgot beside him off his bed, and slowly watched as it fluttered to the ground in front of the other teen. 'Shit.'

Szayel pursed his lips as he bent down to retrieve the paper, standing he shut the door behind him as he walked forward, setting his bag down on a chair and sat on the bed in front of the red head.

Renji swallowed as he watched as the pale teen's golden eyes sped up, scanning over the paper quickly and widening as he looked up at the red head. He didn't say anything, just blinked. Renji sighed as he knew the teen was waiting for explanation, just not voicing it aloud.

"Renji…Why didn't you tell Ichi?"

Renji swallowed and his shoulders hunched. "I…I just wanted to read it."

Both teens stayed silent, and Szayel sighed. "So do I…"

Renji blinked, looking up at the teen. "Do you…want to? I mean…It's not like Ichigo would know, right?"

"Right…"

Both teens looked at each other before Szayel nodded and Renji reached behind him to grab the envelop he stuffed there. Sighing, he placed it in between them and waited until the other teen made the first move.

Slowly, the pink haired teen reached forward and grabbed the thick envelop, tipping it like the other teen did earlier, letting its contents spill out onto the bed in front of them. "So uh…I take half and you take half?"

Renji nodded and watched as the older teen neatly distributed the large stack of papers. Taking his share, Renji carefully placed them on his lap, and out of random, grabbed one from the middle of the pile. The two teens sat in silence as they sifted through the large sets and passed some over to the other as they were done, still yet to find anything of importance.

Renji gasped as his hands gripped at the one sheet of paper, and Szayel raised a concerned eyebrow. "Renji, what is it?" He asked, the alarm clear in his voice.

Renji's eyes were wide as he tried to stutter out what he had to say, only managing to get out a single sentence. "We have to find Ichi, quick!"

~X~

Ichigo tapped his fork against the table as he leaned his face against his hand. Kaelyn had said her friend got off work around nine, and said he would be there about twenty minutes after. Ichigo let out a breath as he checked his watch, which showed ten more minutes left and he didn't know why he was so impatient. Hadn't he not wanted to go in the first place? Wasn't he _blackmailed _into this?

Ichigo groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. He was way too exhausted to be doing any of this. Was he even ready for a date? He had only just been with his first man one week ago, and even then, it was only for sex. And that didn't even turn out to good… Shaking his head Ichigo looked around the plush hotel and diner that he was sent to and let out a low whistle. He wondered briefly where the girl had got the money to send them here, but then remembered she said something about her friend's boss also happened to own the place, and thus got them in for less.

Putting his fork down, he wondered about this man he would be seeing. He paled when he realized he wasn't even given a name, nor did he ask for one. 'Shit.' He wondered if the other teen had known who he was. "Uh oh.. What if I know the guy! What if he's in my school?' Panic started to settle in and Ichigo felt his pulse quicken. What the hell was he thinking, suddenly accepting a date out of the blue? He wasn't ready for this!

His thoughts were cut off by a startled gasp, and his head snapped to see where it had come from. Ichigo felt his widen and thought they might bulge out of their sockets. There before him stood 'Ryuu Ishida' the man he had spent the past week worrying over, and about. He opened his mouth to say something, but the teen turned abruptly to walk away. "Hey!" Ichigo stood from the booth and grabbed the teens arm, making them fall backwards back into the soft seat, with the paler teen landing in his lap. Ichigo blushed as the teen on top of him eyes went wide and he blinked down at Ichigo in surprise.

"W-What are you doing here?" Ishida blinked as he pushed up his glasses with his index finger and stood from the teens lap, backing away slowly.

"Me! I got blackmailed by some 'Kaelyn' girl, into going out on a date with her 'depressed' friend!"

Ishida blushed as he looked away and fiddled with something on his hand. Ichigo took the opportunity to look the teen over and he blinked at what he was wearing. For a male stripper, he sure knew how to dress. The teen's bangs were hanging down the sides of his face, as the rest of the hair was neatly slicked back into a _very _tiny pony tail. He wore a white long sleeved silk shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his long legs were clad in oh-so-tight white jeans, and Ichigo vaguely wondered if he was wearing any underwear…

His thoughts were interrupted as the other teen let out a breath and Ichigo watched as nervous hands played with a bracelet on his right wrist.

"Sit?" Ichigo offered and was surprised at how stable his voice sounded. He was glad though, that he wasn't reduced to a babbling idiot, being in the presence of the man that occupied almost all his thoughts half the time. He was sort of surprised as the teen actually listened and sat obediently in the booth across from him.

Ishida let out a shaky breath, and navy irises locked onto brown ones, making him look away and cough awkwardly. He felt his cheeks begin to heat up and he cursed silently to himself.

Ichigo sat in silence as he felt the tension grow around them. He had already ordered because the girl had told him what to get, so there was nothing to do but wait, and make small talk. Ichigo swallowed as all the questions he had came boggling up in his mind. Should he just ask them right away, or wait a little bit? He didn't know. He scratched absent minded at the back of his head and sighed. He saw the teen visibly relax and sigh himself, so he took that as a good sign. "So…"

Ishida looked up at the orange haired teen and gulped. What was Kaelyn-chan thinking? Well, he supposed it wasn't her fault, he hadn't actually told her what Ichigo looked like or anything. Though he bet it would have helped a great deal, and he wouldn't be in this situation if he had. He watched silently as a waiter came by and placed the rich smelling food in front of them on the table. He heard his stomach growl and blushed as he felt the others eyes on him.

Ichigo smiled at the slight flush that came to the others' cheeks and began to pick at his food. He wondered how he could bring up conversation. Obviously that Kaelyn girl never told Ishida who he would be meeting; even though, he had given the girl his name. He glanced up from under his bangs at the pale teen. The boy was eating and avoiding his gaze like he had the plague. Ichigo frowned.

"So...uh."He paused as the teen looked up and brown irises locked onto navy ones for a second time. Ichigo swallowed and shoved a mouthful of food into his mouth, blushing and looking back down to his plate.

"Kurosaki.."

Ichigo flinched at the harsh tone.

Ishida sighed. "I just…Don't want to talk about what I think is on your mind." His eyes hardened and he glared at Ichigo.

Ichigo scowled and glared at the other teen. He didn't really think Ichigo would just drop it because he didn't want to talk about it did he? Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he watched the teen continue to eat. He'd get what he wanted to know out of the teen sooner or later, preferably sooner. "You know we're going to talk about this, so stop running away from it."

"I'm not running anywhere. I just don't think you're giving this enough effort."

"Huh?"

"Honestly." Ishida sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes under his glasses. "You know my last name, and my nickname, and honestly, how many other people call you Kurosaki?"

"Nickname…"

"Yes Ichigo, a nickname."

Ichigo's brows furrowed again and he rolled everything over in his mind. 'So…Ryuu's a nickname…Now that I think about it, it does strike something, but what?' "How long have you had that nickname?"

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out."

Ichigo scowled. "Now look here, you're going to tell me what I want to know or else!"

"Or else what?" Ishida glared at him and raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Or else I'll force it out of you!"

Ishida's eyes narrowed and he stood. "I'd like to see you try."

Ichigo stood as well and levelled the others glare. "Fine."

Ishida's eyes widened as his wrist was suddenly grabbed in a tight hold and he was being dragged off to the counter of the hotel half. "Kurosaki! I don't know what you're doing, but unhandled me at this moment!"

"A single room please."

Ishida's eyes widened even more from under his glasses as he watched the other order a…single room "Ichigo what are you—"

"Kurosaki Ichigo and Ishida Ryuu?" The girl at the counter smiled innocently and asked.

"Uh yea." Ishida found him saying simultaneously with Ichigo as the two looked to each other and back to the lady at the counter.

"Here's your key, and have a good day."

Ichigo blinked and thanked the girl and he shook his head and headed for the elevator with the teen in tow. "Hey! I said let go of me!" Ishida was ignored and was shoved roughly into the elevator and watched as the other teen pressed the button and tapped his foot impatiently.

"When did you—"

"I didn't." Ichigo cut off the teen's sentence and gave him a questioning look.

"Then who…" Ishida was interrupted again as the elevator dinged and he was dragged along a large hallway.

Ichigo lifted the swipe key and the door buzzed and opened with a click. Walking into the room, he tossed the key onto one of the dressers and shoved Ishida into the room. He watched as the teen stumbled a few steps only to regain his footing as he shut the door and locked it.

"K-Kurosaki?" Ishida watched nervously as the older teen walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar. He stood his ground and narrowed his eyes at the teen.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Huh," Ishida laughed.

"What's so funny?"

He knew he was testing his luck, but for some reason he couldn't help it. Ishida glared hard at the teen that had a hold of him and slapped his arm away, and he dropped to the ground, landing on his feet. "I thought you were going to force it out of me?" He saw the teen visibly grind his teeth.

"Not unless I have too..."

"Hm…" Ishida hummed. "Try me."

"I'm losing my patience here." Ichigo's hands balled into fists as he stared at the teen in front of him. He was tired of playing these guessing games, he wanted answers, and he would do anything for them.

Ishida smirked and turned away from the teen. "I said; try. Me." Ichigo sighed and Ishida thought he was giving up.

Walking over to the teen Ichigo placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Fine."

Ishida turned to look over his shoulder to ask what that meant but was turned for him and pushed roughly to the bed in front of him. "Oof." Ishida huffed out a breath and watched as the teen took a breath and walked closer to the bed, crawling on, over top of him.

Ichigo stared down at the teen and sighed. "Ishida."

Ishida blinked up at the teen and opened his mouth to ask but never got anything out because lips suddenly pressed to his and pried his open. He gasped as a wet tongue trailed his bottom lip and it invaded his mouth. Ichigo pressed harder to him and he groaned as Ichigo's knee pressed against his crotch. Ichigo pulled away and whipped his mouth on the back of his sleeve, staring down at the teen. "W-What" Ishida gave him a confused glance and he noticed the position he was in. He was underneath the larger teen, the bottom half of his body pressed to the mattress and his arms sprawled above his head. Ishida blushed and rested on his elbows to get up but was pressed back into the mattress by a firm hand.

"It's your last chance," Ichigo said unevenly. He sighed. "I don't want to have to force you."

Ishida stared up at the teen and noticed the expressionless tone to his face. He wanted to tell the man to 'fuck, off' and that he wasn't going to tell him anything. But a part of him wanted this roughness, this, way of being dominated without another resort. He swallowed hard and managed to choke out the two words he had repeated to the teen. "Try me." He watched as the teen bowed his head which he thought was in defeat, but he was wrong as those warm lips returned to his, the kiss was more determined and demanding and it caused him to moan as sharp teeth bit into his top lip and pulled. His chin and neck were assaulted by rough kisses and his back arched as the orange haired teen bit down on his jugular.

"K-Kurosaki?"

Ichigo pulled away and looked the teen straight in the eyes making him flinch and look away. "Here's how it's going to go." Ichigo stated and bent down to plant a wet kiss on the other teen's mouth. He pulled back and looked at the panting teen under him, who looked up with hazed eyes. "I'm going to ask a question, and you'll answer it," Ichigo placed a finger over the teens lips when he opened his mouth to protest. "And if you answer," Ichigo gulped and looked him in the eyes again. "I'll reward you." He husked the last two words out and Ishida turned a light shade of pink. "Ok?"

Ishida didn't know what caused him to, but he nodded, and the teen removed his finger. "Alright," Ichigo rested on his knees, his hands placed on either side of the teens face and he let out a breath. "Let's start out easy." Ishida nodded again and it earned him a smile. He blushed and wiggled under the teen, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Alright, question one," Ichigo's lips hovered above the smaller teen as he leaned close. "Your eye color?"

"M-My eye color?"

"Yes."

"That's all?"

"For now."

Ishida blushed and closed his eyes, opening them he stared into chocolate brown irises as he spoke clearly. "Navy blue." He saw the other scrunch his eyes then smile.

"Correct."

Ishida gasped as soft lips kissed his neck and a wet tongue trailed over his collar bone, only slightly. "Question two,"

"Harder?"

"Mmm, a little?"Ichigo thought for a bit and felt the teens eyes on him. This was going surprisingly well for someone who didn't want to cooperate. Ichigo furrowed his brows as he tried to think of what he wanted to ask the teen. He already knew what he wanted to ask, but he also knew he had to start out slow. Simple questions that he already knew, so that the teen would answer and not want to flee right away. He sighed internally and brought his gaze back to the younger teen who was eyeing him patiently.

"Last name?"

He watched as manicured eyebrows furrowed and the teen seemed to be thinking it over. He already knew the answer of course, but he didn't know if the teen already knew that he did. Though, he guessed the teen didn't seem to care all that much as pale lips parted and his voice dropped as he spoke the single word.

"Ishida."

Ichigo nodded and leaned forward to kiss him again, but was stopped as a pale hand pressed against his chest and he leaned back.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Huh?"

"How will you know if I'm even telling you the right answer, not that I care. Actually, I could care less in fact, if you believe me or not."

"Hmm, how do I put this..?" Ichigo paused and leaned in to whisper into the teen's ear. "I can see it in your eyes." He felt the teen shiver and he smirked, and trailed his tongue over the shell of the other's ear. He didn't know what caused him to act so bold, when less than a week ago he was this shy teenager, and helplessly clueless towards his sexuality. And now, now he was confused with himself. He didn't know where he got this sudden boldness. Maybe it was from his over-energetic dad, but he cringed at the thought of turning into anything that resembled his old man.

Ishida swallowed and closed his eyes as he mauled the words over in his mind. He wanted to shout at the teen and laugh, because really? The man had forgotten all about him, about the fact they used to be close, best friends in fact. So how could he tell by something as stupid as just looking into his eyes?

"Next question."

Ishida opened his eyes and looked at the teen as he waited, expectantly.

"Your age?"

"My age?"

"Yes your age. That's not so hard now is it?"

Ishida chewed on his bottom lip and looked away. "Eighteen." 'Why the hell did you say that.' He groaned on the inside, as he looked into the shocked expression of the orange haired above him.

"But I thought…"

Ishida looked away and rolled his eyes internally. 'Nice going.' Ishida scolded himself and looked back to Ichigo who was blinking down, confused at him. "What?"

"You're telling the truth…"

"Yes."

"Wow." Was all Ichigo could say, and he blinked as he heard the man laugh from underneath him. He watched the rise and fall of the teen's chest as he doubled over in laughter and Ichigo blushed. Usually, he would retaliate anyone who laughed at him, but the sight before him was just so…so…Beautiful. Ichigo found himself smiling, and he shook his head. Leaning forward he placed a chaste kiss on the others' mouth, which stopped him immediately. "Alright, correct."

Ishida scowled and looked away. "Just get on with it." He mumbled and Ichigo chuckled.

"Alright your nickname."

"My nickname?"

"Jeez, are you going to repeat everything I say all night?"

Ishida blushed and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "No."

"Ok. Your nickname, how did you get it?"

"From you."

"From…Me?"

"Hey, that's not fair; you can't ask two questions in a row!'

Ichigo blanked and felt his cheeks heat up. He mumbled a sorry under his breath and leaned forward to kiss the others lips, once softly, then again. He tensed as pale arms wrapped around his neck and brought him in for another kiss. Ichigo gasped as Ishida's tongue darted out to lap at his lower lip and he let it invade his mouth willingly.

"Next question." Ishida smirked as he pulled away from the flustered teen.

Ichigo scowled and huffed out a breath. "Ok, what do you mean by me?"

"Well, you gave me the nickname. How hard is that to figure out?"

"Ok…Out of context for a sec, ok?"

Ishida nodded.

"If I gave you this nickname, why do you use it for your stage name?" He watched as a dark shade of red started to crawl up the teen's neck, making it to his face, and he looked away.

"I don't know."

"Uh-huh…"

Ichigo pondered to himself, and thought it was about time he sped things up a little. Slowly, he slid his hand underneath the silk shirt and trailed it up the toned chest. He felt the teen still, and he continued, only to stop as the teen gasped loudly as his hand flicked lightly over a nipple.

"How about…How long have you had this nickname?"

Ishida blinked, not expecting the question, and thought back a bit. Should he really tell him that? He had been honest so far, but these were simple questions and he didn't know if telling him the truth would trigger anything, although he hardly thought the teen would guess, seeing as he's been so slow thus far.

"Four years." Was his reply, the truth.

"Four years…" He watched as Ichigo seemed to roll it over in his mind and he waited. "That would mean…since I was fifteen, you fourteen?"

Ishida nodded.

"Then…How did we meet?"

Ishida fidgeted and started to toy with his glasses, pushing them up his nose and every so often he would fix the angle. He looked away from the teen and coughed awkwardly, he didn't really want to tell him that.

"Huh…"

"What?"

"That seems…Familiar."

"What does?"

"You playing with your glasses."

He watched as Ichigo stared at him intensely, but then saw him shrug it off. "Alright so next question—"

"No, you haven't rewarded me for the last one." Ishida blushed at his own words and his eyes widened as he realized what he said. He was expecting the other teen to laugh, but out of the corner of his eye, he could see him, hesitate? He arched a brow, but was distracted as the hand under his shirt moved and tanned fingers tweaked a nipple.

"Ahh!"

Ichigo blushed as he watched the teens back arch off the bed as he gasped. Curiosity got the better of him and he pushed his other hand under to join and he tweaked both of the teen's nipples at the same time.

"Mmm." Ishida made a noise at the back of his throat and his mouth open as he panted.

Ichigo removed one of his hands and slowly undid the buttons of the teen's shirt, opening it to reveal the pale chest that he had last seen not too long ago.

"Ichigo…"

"It's going to get harder now."

Ishida swallowed and nodded as he shifted to let Ichigo remove his shirt. "Then take yours off."

"Huh?"

"You shirt. If I'm going to answer questions, but not get to give any in return, you should at least be on the same level so…shirt. Off."

Ichigo blushed and watched as the teen sat up and pulled up on the hem of his shirt. He raised his arms and allowed the thin material to be taken off and thrown somewhere on the floor. Ichigo met the others eyes and he leaned in forward and pressed a light kiss to the others lips. He saw the other blush for the millionth time and he leaned back on his legs, letting his right hand trail along the belt loops of the other's jeans.

"Better?"

Ishida nodded.

"How did we meet?" He watched as the teen under him froze, as he was not expecting the question. Ichigo waited patiently but after a couple of minutes he started to think the teen wouldn't answer him. He opened his mouth to talk but the teen beat him to it.

"We were introduced to each other when we were ten."

Ichigo blinked as the teen looked away and he furrowed his brows a bit. 'So…since ten? I gave him the nick name and…we were friends?' Ichigo looked back down at the teen and shook his head. Leaning forward he brought his lips to a pale chest and kissed the point in the middle of his collar bone. He placed chaste kisses all the way across and stated his descent on the teen's abdomen but stopped, darting out his tongue to lick teasingly at a pink nub.

"Annh…" Ishida fidgeted and his hands twitched, not knowing what to do with them, his right hand grasped the bed sheets and the other one went into soft orange spikes.

Ichigo looked up at him with an arched brow and saw the flush across the teen's face, his mouth open as his breath spread up and his glasses sliding down his sweaty nose. Ichigo reached up and removed the teen's glasses and placed them gently on one of the stands by the bed. The hand in his hair tugged gently and he looked up at the teen again. Ishida looked away and coughed awkwardly, gazing at Ichigo from the corner of his eyes. Ichigo took the hint and slowly began to continue his way, placing wet kisses down the dancer's chest. He dipped his tongue into the other's belly button and pulled away, blowing gently causing the teen to shiver underneath him.

"Who introduced us?" He asked, then bent back down to trail his tongue above the visible waist band of the teen's boxers.

Ishida panted and his hand grasped the bed sheets tightly. "I-Inoue and Rukia-s-san!" He gasped and his back arched off the bed as a hot tongue found his black pubic hairs and began to swirl there.

Ichigo frowned and let his right hand reach up and grasped the teen's ass, causing him to let out a quiet moan. "Orihime and Rukia?"

The teen nodded as he tried to catch his breath, his chest rising and falling rapidly with each breath.

Ichigo's brows furrowed and he let out a breath. 'Why isn't this triggering anything? Shouldn't I remember something? Come on, my memory's not _that _bad!'Ichigo argued with himself internally as he strained to remember something, anything. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Ichigo undid the other's belt swiftly and held it over the bed, letting it drop to the floor with a quiet thud. He felt the other teen's hands up to do the same and he let the teen sit up as he undid his belt, tossing it away with the other. Ichigo reached back and removed his shoes so he could lean more on the bed and he saw Ishida do the same and lye back down.

"Alright next question—"

"No."

"What?"

"Can we just…?" Ishida blushed and sighed as he looked away. He was getting tired of this, he felt his cock restraining against his jeans for some time and it was getting uncomfortable. He still couldn't believe he had been telling the teen the truth the whole time, and he wondered if the man could really tell when he was lying or not.

Ichigo looked down and noticed the bulge in the others jeans and blushed. He hadn't noticed before, being too caught up on getting answers from the, somehow willing teen. He grasped the zipper and tugged it down. Using both his hands, he slid the tight jeans off the teen until they were at his mid thigh and stopped.

"Better?"

Ishida looked up at the teen and nodded a silent thank you.

Ichigo smiled slightly and leaned forward, gently brushing his lips against the others'. He felt Ishida's mouth part willingly and he slid his tongue into the others mouth for a wet kiss. He felt Ishida shift underneath him, and unsure hands reached up and Ishida placed his arms around Ichigo's neck. Ichigo lay more on top of him and rested on his elbows above the teen, panting he broke away. He reached in between them and undid his own pants that he felt tighten and tugged them off a bit. Forceful hands in his hair tugged him back down and he let out a surprised gasp as Ishida smashed their lips together.

Ishida smirked against the others lips and he trailed one of his hands down the others' bare spine. He felt Ichigo shiver and he sucked on the orange hair's tongue, earning him a silent moan.

Ichigo gasped and pulled away as a strong hand grasped his clothed member in a firm grip. He felt Ishida trail his hand up and under his jeans, massaging his cock through his underwear. He moaned and Ishida removed his hand, only to grab his jeans with both hands and pull them off his hips, down his thighs, and he stood slightly on the bed so he could kick them off to the floor.

Ishida hummed and looked at the teen, now only clad in a pair of tight purple underwear. He shifted his hips up off the bed and trudged off his own pants the rest of the way, with some difficulty because of how tight they were. He looked up at the orange haired man with expecting eyes and Ichigo stared back at him.

Slowly, Ichigo trailed his hand up the inside of Ishida's thigh and up to cup the bulge in the man's underwear. Ishida gasped under him and he slowly started to massage it, squeezing gently. He licked his lips as he felt them go dry and swallowed as he felt the teen's underwear dampen and pre cum started to leak through the boxers.

"I-Ichigo…"

Said teen shifted uncomfortably as he felt his underwear become constricting. He opened his mouth only to have soft, pale lips press against his and he moaned around them and felt the dancer deepen the kiss. Ishida pulled away and brown irises met lust filled navy ones. He swallowed thickly and pressed the younger against the mattress and slowly, began to drag the boxers off him.

Ishida groaned as his cock was released into the cool air and he opened his eyes which he hadn't noticed he closed.

"Alright next—"

"No."

"What now?" He saw the teen let out a frustrated breath as he ran a hand through his hair, staring at anything but his leaking erection.

"Can we just…Do this?" He held up a hand as Ichigo started to argue and the teen went silent. "I…" He sighed. 'I'm going to regret this…' He thought to himself as he looked up to the teen and swallowed. "I promise that I'll answer any _one _question, sincerely, after this is done."

Ichigo paused and his mouth opened and closed but no words came out. He was debating it. Should he? This would guarantee that he would be telling the truth, and really if he thought about it, he only needed one question answered and the rest he could find on his own. He closed his eyes and opened them, staring down at the other and answered. "Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yes."

Ishida sighed in relief and smiled up at Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled back and leaned forward, pressing his lips gently to the others, once, twice, and kissing him a third time. Ishida's arms wrapped around his neck again, and he made his way down a pale neck. Kissing a trail down and licking slightly at the collar bone, Ichigo bit down, and kissed it apologetically. He felt the teens fingers comb through his hair as he licked a hardening nipple and he bit it, tugging on it softly. He heard the teen gasp and his back arch slightly, and he continued his way down the teen's chest, licking over every bump and curve of the toned abdomen.

"Ahhn!" Ishida moaned loudly as a wet tongue trailed up his leaking member and he panted looking down at Ichigo.

"You're going to have to be patient.." He heard Ichigo mumble under his breath.

"Huh?"

Ichigo blushed and looked away, his shoulders hunching as he turned a dark shade of crimson.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just…I've never…Done any of _this _before." He mumbled motioning to Ishida's cock, and then his mouth.

Ishida couldn't help it and he burst out laughing.

"W-What?"

"Of all the things to say during sex…" He stifled his laughter into quiet giggles.

"S-Shut up!"

"Haha, it's ok. Remember? I was a virgin when we first did it too."

"Oh yea…" Ichigo blushed and he felt incredibly stupid.

Ishida smiled and shook his head, leaning forward, and kissed Ichigo on the lips. "Just do what you feel."

"What I feel?"

"Yea. Or…"

"Or?"

"I could top again."

Ichigo blushed. "No thank you." He watched the teen shrug and he let out a breath. Leaning forward, Ichigo gulped before parting his lips, taking in the teens leaking head and sucking gently. He hummed as soft fingers threaded through his hair and he moved down on the teen, slowly taking him in, inch by inch until his nose met silky raven pubic hairs.

"Mmaahhn…ahh…." Ishida moaned as Ichigo slowly moved his head up and down on his shaft.

Ichigo trailed his tongue up the underside of Ishida's cock, swirling it around the head, and sinking down, repeating the motion. He had to admit for his first time, it wasn't all that bad. The pre cum had a slight sour taste, and he swallowed some, sucking hard on the other's length. He grasped the base of the teens cock, as he swirled his tongue around the head, and licked the slit. He pumped his hand as he swallowed around the head, and stroked it with each bob of his head. Slowly, he trailed his other hand up Ishida's thigh, and grasped the teen's sack, fondling it gently.

"Ahh…I-Ichi..go…"

Said teen swallowed around him, and he felt Ichigo brush his finger over his entrance. His back arched and he loud a loud noise from the back of his throat as a finger entered him, and stopped.

"You ok?" Ichigo asked and looked worriedly at the teen beneath him.

"I-I'm fine, it just feel weird."

"It does at first…" Ichigo gave him a sympathetic smile and wiggled the finger inside of him. He thrust the finger out and back in, searching for the spot that made him feel good last time they did this.

"AHH!" Ishida's back arched off the bed as he moaned loudly, pre cum dripping from his cock as he tried to catch his breath.

"Found it." Ichigo mused to himself and thrust the finger out, joined another and thrusts the two fingers into the spot, making Ishida moan and gasp again. He slowly moved his fingers out of the teen and then added a third, picking up the pace and thrusting them in harder.

"Ahh…Ichigo…m-more…"

Ichigo groaned and his other hand went to his own boxers, going down his underwear to stroke his hard shaft. He let out a strangled moan as his hand made contact with his weeping erection and he bowed his head, rocking his hips with each thrust of his hand.

"P-Please…" Ishida grasped Ichigo's wrist, stopping the fingers that were moving inside of him. "I want you in me." Ishida panted, his chest rising and falling, and he groaned as Ichigo removed his fingers.

Ichigo got to his knees and removed his hand, sliding his underwear off and throwing them onto the floor. "Do you have any..?"

"Does it look like I carry lube on me Kurosaki?"

"…"

"Don't answer that…" Ishida blushed and leaned over the bed and searched through his pants. He threw a bottle at Ichigo and the teen caught it, arching an eyebrow. "Shut up!" Ishida blushed a darker shade of crimson his shoulders hunched in embarrassment.

Ichigo couldn't help it and he let out a small chuckle, only to have it turn into a snarl as he glared at the bottle that was labelled 'Strawberry lube, scented, flavoured.' He scowled and opened the cap, squirting some of the sweetly scented, slightly pink, familiar lube into his hand, coating his leaking erection and positioning himself at Ishida's entrance. "Ready?" Ishida nodded and he slowly pushed forward, stopping when he was half way in and Ishida's inner walls clenched around him.

Ishida gasped and he opened his legs, spreading them wide as he looked into concerned brown eyes. "Move."

Ichigo swallowed and thrust in hard, all the way to the hilt.

"Aghh!" Ishida moaned and grasped Ichigo's biceps as he tried to catch his breath.

Ichigo waited and Ishida loosened around him, relaxing. Slowly, Ichigo removed himself and thrust back in. Ichigo panted as he moved in and out of the teen and he set a slow pace at first, thrusting out and thrusting in deep. Ishida tightened around him and he moaned as he changed his angle.

"Ahnn!" Ishida moaned as his prostate was struck and blunt nailed raked down Ichigo's arms.

Ichigo moaned and thrust harder, aiming for the spot that sent waves of pleasure throughout the other teen's body. He found it again and began to thrust eagerly into the spot over and over again. "Ishida…" He whispered the teens name as he leaned forward and pressed an open mouth kiss to the other. Ishida met his lips hungrily and Ichigo moaned as the teen sucked his tongue into his mouth, and pulled away biting on his lip.

"I-Ichigo…"

Ichigo moaned and thrust faster as he rammed in and out of the teen. He heard Ishida let out a low moan and he reached in between them and grasped Ryuu's cock, stroking it with each thrust.

"N-No more…I'm gonna cum…" Ishida moaned and his back arched, as he met Ichigo's thrusts.

Ichigo continued to move as he squeezed the base of Ishida's shaft, pumping it as he pressed in harder and deeper. He let his thumb glide over the slit and Ishida moaned loudly, his seed spilling out and covering both their chests and Ichigo's hand. Ichigo moaned as Ishida's inner walls grew impossibly tight and with a few more thrusts, he growled, releasing his own deep into Ishida's backside.

Ishida panted and his arms fell lifelessly to his side, and he groaned with loss of contact as Ichigo removed himself and fell onto the bed beside him.

~X~

"What're you doin' Aizen-sama?"

"Gin…" Aizen turned and smiled at his lover as he pulled the lanky man close. "Nothing really, just watching as one of my pets got lost."

"Ahh~ maybe ya should teach him a lesson?" Gin provided as he looked over Aizen's shoulder and into the hotel room where the pale teen and the orange haired boy were resting.

"Hmm, maybe." Aizen hummed as he leaned forward and kissed the others lips, biting down and dragging it with his teeth. "You always have such wonderful ideas."

"That's what I'm here for."

~X~


	5. Reason

A/N: Multiple flashbacks in this. Please read BOTH flashbacks, even though one is repeated, I used Ishida's from the second chapter, but it's from Ichigo's point of view and it's extended.

Word count: 4,444

~X~

Ichigo stretched, letting out a content sigh as he felt numerous joints in his body pop. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Ishida dressed, buttoning up his white dress shirt, and pulling on his shoes.

"So…"

"Go ahead."

"Huh?" Ichigo arched an eyebrow and watched as the teen looked over his shoulder at him.

"You have one question, remember?"

"Oh…"

"And I suggest you make it a good one."

Ichigo blinked as he watched the teen continue to tie his shoes. He almost forgot the whole reason that he brought the teen up to the small hotel room, except for when they—when they, did _stuff_. Ichigo coughed and smiled awkwardly as the teen cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Um…Your name?"

"My name?"

"Ya, your first name, not your last."

Ishida stared at the orange haired teen for a couple of seconds and furrowed his brows. "No offence, but you're getting one free question here, don't you think you could do a little better than my name?" He watched as Ichigo seemed to think about it for a couple of minutes, then the teen shrugged, directing his gaze back to Ishida.

"Maybe, but then again…"

'What? Then again, what?' Ishida thought to himself as he watched Ichigo scowl and shake his head. He wondered vaguely why his name was so important to the teen. There were so many other questions he could ask, then why his name? He shook his head internally and picked up the rest of his belongings, heading for the door.

"So…"

"Uryu."

"Uryu…?"

Ishida nodded and opened the door, walking out he gave one last glance back at the other still in the room and watched as a look of deep thought came over the teens face, then shock, as if in realization. Ishida's eyes widened and he ran out the door, shutting it with a slam as he watched the other look over at him with shocked eyes.

Ten seconds ago, Ichigo's point of view –

"So…"

"Uryu."

"Uryu…?" Ichigo's brows furrowed as he mulled it over in his mind. 'I know that name…Ishida Uryu…Ishida—" Ichigo's eyes widened as he remembered. Remembered the pale teen who was only a few inches shorter than him, the quiet boy that had barley any friends because of his strong intellect, the man that Rukia had introduced him to and they had been friends ever since. 'Ryuu' the nickname he gave Ishida only a year after they met, meaning 'Dragon'. He remembered the exact day he had given him the name…why? Why hadn't he remembered before? This was one of the memories he promised he would never forget.

-Flash Back-

"_Ryuu?"_

"_Yea." Younger Ichigo smiled as he walked beside the smaller teen as they made their way across the park. The ground was covered in snow and the small lake had a thin sheet of ice on it, just stable enough for two eleven year olds, looking for a way to pass the time._

_Ichigo watched as Ishida bent down, sitting on a rock to tie up his skates. Ichigo smiled, sitting beside the boy as he pulled out his own, taking of his boots and putting them on._

"_Hmm…" He heard Ishida hum, as if in thought._

"_What, you don't like it?" Ichigo frowned and watched as the younger boy faced him, waving his hands in front of him._

"_N-No! I didn't say that!"_

_Ichigo laughed and placed a hand on the smaller boys head, ruffling the silky raven locks, causing the strands to fall out of place, making Ishida huff._

"_Kurosaki!" He whined, combing both hands through his hair as he tried to style it back in place._

_Ichigo stifled fits of laughter under his palm as he covered his mouth. "What?"_

"_You know I don't like it when you do that!" Ishida pursed his lips, placing his small fists on his hips as he got to his feet, one pale hand reaching up to push at his glasses as they slid partway down the boy's nose._

"_I know, I know. And I keep telling you if you keep doing cute things I'm gonna do it." Ichigo chuckled as he watched a light shade of pink, tint the others cheek. Rolling his eyes as the other scowled, Ichigo grabbed Ishida's hand, interlocking their fingers as he made his way shakily to the ice._

"_You know, you didn't have to come ice skating with me if you didn't want to."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo cocked an eyebrow looking over at the smaller boy._

_Ishida sighed, pushing up his glasses again, and Ichigo felt the hand in his squeeze gently. "Nothing…It's just...Your popular, and I'm not, I could ruin your 'fierce' reputation and I'm a nerd and you don't even know how to skate and—"_

_Ichigo silenced him, pressing a finger to his lips, and only removing it as the boy fell silent, and they walked the rest of the way to the ice. Ichigo could feel the other give him quick glances, and he caught those navy irises, locking them with his own, and he saw the other blush a darker shade of crimson._

"_You know…" Ichigo said quietly as they glided silently across the ice. "I never thought you were just some nerd…"_

_Ishida scoffed. "Oh please, you never even noticed me, and I've been in every one of your classes."_

_Ichigo blushed and tried to cover it up with a cough. "S-Shut up! That's not what I meant!"_

"_Oh?"_

"_Yea…" Ichigo held the smaller boys hand tighter as he wobbled slightly on the skates and almost fell, only to be caught by the other._

"_You ok?"_

"_Mmm," Ichigo nodded, burying his face into his scarf so that the other could not see his embarrassment._

"_Still…" Ichigo could see Ishida looked down at the ice from the corner of his eye and sigh. "You didn't have to befriend me because of Inoue-san and Rukia…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I mean…You take time out of your schedule everyday to hang out with some kid you never noticed before, just because of them…It hardly seems fair to you…"_

_Ichigo couldn't help it, he let go of the teen's hand and felt onto his knees on the ice, laughing loudly._

"_K-Kurosaki?" Ishida bent down on the ice in front of the other and scowled, punching the other lightly in the arm. "What's so funny?"_

"_Y-You are…" He managed to rasp out, in-between giggles._

"_What…?"_

_Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his orange locks. "Ishida…Ryuu…"_

_Ishida's brows furrowed and Ichigo smiled._

"_You know what it means?" Ichigo asked._

"_Of course I know what it means! I'm not stupid!" Ishida argued, waving his hands in the air as if to emphasise his point._

"_Alright alright, what does it mean then?"_

_Ishida stopped and blinked at the boy in front of him. "Dragon?"_

"_Mmhmm." Ichigo nodded._

"_So what? You gave me a nickname that means dragon? What's that got to do with anything?"_

_Ichigo let out a breath. "You're hopeless."_

"_Hey! I am no—"_

_Ichigo silenced him, placing both hands over the boys mouth. "Just let me tell you ok?" The boy nodded under his hands. "No interrupting?" Another nod. "Good." Ichigo removed his hands, and watched as Ishida fell silent, and placed his small hands on his lap._

"_I didn't give you the name Ryuu just cause I felt like it. I gave it to you for a reason."_

"_A reason?"_

"_Yea…You keep saying how you don't want to ruin my image—"_

"_Reputation." Ishida interjected._

"_I thought you weren't gonna interrupt?"_

"_Oh. Sorry."_

"_It's ok." Ichigo sighed. "You keep saying that I only hang out with you because of Rukia and Orihime. When really, that's not true. Ya, I never noticed you before…But that's because I was blind. I didn't see what kind of person you were, and I regret it. You were always so quiet, doing your best to study, because of having nothing better to do, so I didn't see you. The real you. Yea sure, I thought you were a pain at first when Rukia told me to hand out with you, but that's because I didn't know. I didn't know how much of a friend you would become, and how much I would need you in my life."_

"_Ichigo…" Ishida reached out and placed a hand on top of Ichigo's._

"_You were there with me weren't you? When my mother died?"_

_Ishida nodded sadly. Ichigo smiled, remembering that only two months after he had met Ishida, he and his mother were in an accident._

"_And what did you tell me, when I kept saying that it was my fault?"_

_Ishida looked down at his lap and frowned. "That just because it seems that all is lost and there is no light, you can always look to those around you and spot the spark that glows above all others, and find comfort there, and to embrace it." Ishida chanted, as though it were something simple, that you could never forget._

"_Mmhmm. And because of that I found a stronger friend in you. Ishida," Ichigo removed the others hand from his own, and leaned forward, embracing the smaller boy in a light hug. "You helped me see that it wasn't my fault what happened. And I owe you so, so much for that." He felt Ishida's arms reach up and tighten around him._

"_I know it's only been a year since we met, but because of that day, I got to see the real you. Not the 'nerd' or whatever you think you may be, but I got to see 'Uryu' the real 'Uryu'."_

_Ishida looked up at Ichigo with wet eyes and Ichigo smiled down at him._

"_Now I gave you that nickname for an important reason, do you want to know what that is?"_

_Ishida sniffled and whipped his nose on his sleeve, nodding._

"_Ryuu means 'Dragon', one who is strong with high intellect, and looks unapproachable. But really, on the inside," Ichigo placed a hand on Ishida's chest over his heart. "Underneath that unapproachable exterior, lies a true friend, someone smart, and funny and kind." Ichigo smiled. _

"_Someone like you."_

"_Someone like me?"_

"_Yea." Ichigo nodded. "Someone like you."_

-End flashback-

Ichigo looked up to see the door slam shut. His eyes widening he stopped after pulling the covers off, reaching up he touched his damp cheek and he scowled. 'How could I be so stupid!' Ichigo stood quickly, gathering his clothes as he hurried to get dressed. 'I have to find him…I have to—' Ichigo stopped, midway putting on his pants. 'Wait…Why is he mad at me…Is it because..?' Ichigo's eyes widened and he fell back, sitting heavily on the bed. 'Oh no…It can't be because of that, can it?'

-Flash back-

"_k-Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo felt something or someone tug on the back of his shirt. He scowled and continued to talk to his friend when he felt another sharp tug on his shirt._

"_Hold on a sec." Ichigo said irritably to Keigo. He turned abruptly to find the cause of annoyance staring up at him, his shirt in the boys hand. "Uryu!" He smiled, looking down to realize it was his best friend. He watched as the already pink face of the smaller teen turned an even darker shade of crimson._

"_I told you to call me Ishida, Kurosaki!"_

"_And I told you to call me Ichigo." He smirked. He watched as the shorter teen let go of his shirt and puffed out his cheeks. Ichigo chuckled at the annoyed glare the boy shot him, but ignored it. "So what do you want?" He offered as his laughter died down. Watching, he frowned as his friend stiffened automatically and scratched at the back of his neck. "Uryu..."_

_He waited as Ishida cleared his throat and shifted awkwardly on his feet, avoiding his gaze. "C-Can we talk...?" Ichigo nodded and looked around then back to the smaller teen. "Privately?" _

_Ichigo cocked an eyebrow, but complied anyways. He told his friends that he was chatting to behind him that he would be right back and left to walk with the already departing teen to find a more private area._

_Ichigo watched as his friend shifted nervously on his feet, and he turned to check the stalls. He heard the faint sigh come from his friend's mouth and he wondered what was making his friend so impatient. He looked over his shoulder and saw the nervous expression his friend wore and became worried. It took a lot to get Ishida nervous – except for if he forgot to study for a test, which Ichigo really didn't understand because he knew the teen would pass anyways. His brows furrowed as Ishida started to turn a light shade of pink and he sighed. Something was wrong._

"_Ryuu?"_

_He watched as Ishida turned abruptly at the nickname and he gave the boy a small smile._

"_The costs clear." He said as he closed the stall door he was looking in and took a step closer to the teen._

_Ishida nodded quickly twice and fumbled slightly with his tie._

_Ichigo's smile turned into a frown and he watched as his friend stood there shaking. There was sweat forming on the other teens' brow and he was shifting nervously and fumbling with his tie. Ichigo had known the teen long enough to memorize all his nervous habits, and then some. The only thing that was missing was—and there it was. Ishida began to shift his glasses up his sweaty nose as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. He did that when he was about to confess something very important._

_He remembered when they were younger and played hide and go seek in his father's hospital. Ishida told everyone that he really couldn't, sometimes being more accident prone, and didn't want to break anything meaning he's have to deal with his dad. Ichigo couldn't blame him—Ryuuken could be very mean sometimes, and especially to Ishida. Anyways, they – Chad, Tatsuke, Keigo, Orihime, Rukia and himself—had convinced him to play. Which wasn't such a good idea. They ended up breaking a really, really, REALLY – honestly why did his dad buy stuff like that?—expensive vase. Ichigo, seeing his friend go teary-eyed had went to take most of the blame, but Ishida not being able to control his mannerisms, had been found out right away. Ichigo chuckled at the memory. _

_Looking up he sighed, and stepped closer to his nervous friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Ryuu, what's wrong?" He gave him a small smile which calmed his friend slightly._

_He watched as Ishida smiled back slightly, and removed the hand he placed on his shoulder. Ishida walked backwards away from him until the back of his legs touched the sink. Ichigo cocked an eyebrow, confused and he watched as Ishida let out a shaky breath._

"_Ichigo?"_

_Ichigo stiffened right away. It had to be important. Ishida never called him by his name, always preferring to stick to formalities, using Kurosaki, unless it was something urgent. 'This must be really important.' Ichigo concluded in his mind as he watched the teen continue to shift nervously on his feet._

"_What is it?" Ichigo asked as he too shifted his position._

"_Ichigo...What I have to say...Is really important." Ichigo nodded. "It has to be taken VERRY seriously." Another nod. He watches as Ishida sighed. "Ichigo," He looked up. "I-I'm...In love with you."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_W-What?" Ichigo's eyes widened as he stumbled backwards._

"_I-I said I—"_

"_N-No, I heard that..." Ichigo held up a hand to silence the other teen. "It's just...Your joking right? This is just some sort of gag right?" Ichigo mumbled as he paced around the room. " I mean...your straight so you obviously don't like me. And I've seen you flirt with other girls and—"_

"_KUROSAKI!"_

_Ichigo flinched and stopped in his tracks. He turned slowly and looked over at his bespectacled friend. His bangs were shielding his eyes, and an intense aura filled the room. Why was he saying this? He didn't know, he didn't know why he wasn't listening and he faced the teen as he spoke._

"_R-Ryuu...?"_

"_I told you to be serious."_

"_But—"_

"_Be serious Ichigo!"_

_Ichigo flinched and took a step back as brown irises met teary navy ones._

"_I-Ishida..."Ichigo bowed his head, eyes being covered up by orange bangs. "You're not joking then?" He asked between clenched teeth. Out from the top of his vision he saw a curt nod come from the teen frozen by the sink. Ichigo's hands balled into fists and he scowled. "That's..."_

_Ichigo stared at Ishida, as brown irises met blue ones and he screamed. "That's disgusting!" _

_Ichigo's eyes widened at what he said and he heard Ishida gasp and take a step back. Ichigo clenched his hands at his sides and took another step back. 'What am I doing?' He clenched his eyes shut and he noticed he was shaking. 'Why am I scared? Am I saying this because of him…?'_

_Ichigo watched in anger at himself as his friend looked to take a step back, but was as far as he could go. Ichigo shook his head to try and clear his thoughts. 'His friend..no best friend was, gay? And...in love with him? Gross! That's not right, it's not supposed to be that way! Boys are meant to be with girls! Not even thinking about being with other boys! That's just wrong. No…Why was he thinking these thoughts? No…Ishida is his friend, he can't…he can't…' Ichigo looked back up at the teen, a look of disgust on his face. Ishida flinched and took a step forward. 'Am I really saying this because of him…?'_

"_Ichigo...?"_

"_Don't call me that!"_

_Ishida stopped in his tracks and looked carefully at the teen scowling at him. "But, Ichigo why wo—" He tried to say as he took a step forward only to be cut off._

"_Don't! Just...Don't come near me!" He watched as Ishida's brows furrowed in confusion and he took another few steps, a little less than arms reach away from him. "I said don't!" Ichigo yelled as his arm moved, effectively punching the bespectacled teen in the jaw. He watched through lidded eyes, as the boy fell backwards landing flat on his ass in front of the sink, holding his jaw in pain. "N-N…I can't do this…'_

_He watched as Ishida touched his cheek gently, only to wince in pain as a few tears escaped him involuntarily. "What the hell Ichigo!" He spat out in pain. His jaw throbbed and he let out a silent grown, as he stood on shaky legs._

"_Your gross..." 'I'm sorry.' Ichigo thought as he let the two harsh words escape his mouth._

_It was said as a faint whisper, but Ishida still heard it. "What...?"_

"_You..." Ichigo looked him straight in the eyes and scowled. "You...Your disgusting!"Ishida's eyes widened and he flinched, not because of his jaws, but because of the harsh words being literally spat at him by not only his best friend, but the man he loved. "I can't believe you'd do that to me!" Ichigo stopped to shake his head but continued. "Were supposed to be friends! Were not suppose to 'love' each other! Don't you know how wrong it is to love another guy, Ishida." The last word was stretched out meant to come out harsh. _

"_What..." Ishida licked his lips and drew in a breath. "What do you mean...It's not wrong to like another guy, and seriously Kurosaki, I thought you of all people would take this more calmly." He spoke, his voice not faltering once._

"_Yea, well excuse me for not looking up to your standards...and no! It's not right! Being gay is wrong Ishida!"_

"_No it—"_

"_It is! And...and, if your gonna be gay, fine! I'm not and never will be and you!...Are no longer my friend!" Ichigo yelled and turned abruptly, he stopped before leaving with his hand on the door, and looked over his shoulder. He only muttered faintly, but Ishida could hear him. "Don't even come near me anymore." _

_With that Ichigo ran out of the bathroom and down the hall, the door slamming after him. He heard Ishida cry and sob, and yell after him, but he didn't stop. He kept running and turned the corner, stopping to catch his breath. 'Why did I do that…? Is it really because of him?...No' Ichigo shook his head. 'I have to apologize, I have to find him!' Ichigo went to leave and felt his arm be grasped tightly. "R-Ryuuken?"_

"_I came to meet with my son, but I stopped to watch the display. I thank you Kurosaki. I told you that I felt my son was gay and in love with someone, but I never expected it to be you. Although, I have to admit, I'm glad, not many other people would yell at their best friend."_

"_W-What?"_

"_So I suggest you stay away from Ishida from now on." Ryuuken turned to leave and Ichigo grasped at the man's coat._

"_N-No."_

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"_I…" Ichigo clenched his hands as he felt tears well up in his eyes. He shouldn't of said that. Why did he react like that. "I'm going to apologize!" With that Ichigo let go of the man's coat and began to run, but was dragged back as his shirt was grasped in a tight fist._

"_I don't think so. I mean, you wouldn't want your reputation to be soiled now would you?"_

"_W-What?"_

"_If you go near my son again, or even thing about apologizing, I will make sure your reputation at this school is so far down, not even you could crawl out."_

_Ichigo's eyes widened then he scowled. "I don't care."_

"_Oh?"_

"_I don't care about my reputation! You can do what you want! Ishida's my friend and I don't know what came over me! I should never have done that! I am going to apologize!" With that Ichigo knocked off the man's hand and turned to walk away._

"_What about your father?"_

"_M-My father?"_

"_Yes…I bet it's hard being a single parent, taking care of three children with only a small clinic. It would be a shame if someone who owned the hospitals…Happened to find something out of context and he would lose his job…"_

_Ichigo's eyes widened as he stopped, looking back at the older man. "What are you saying?"_

"_I'm saying…I will make sure your father is fired and that no other hospitals will hire him if you do not obey! My son needs to see that it is wrong to like another of the same sex! So if you do not listen your family will pay!"_

_Ichigo took a step back, and his back hit the wall. Slowly, he slid down, staring at the ground. He heard the other approach and soon, expensive grey shoes stood in front of him and he stared._

"_It's your choice really. But I suggest you do what's right for your family. You don't need someone as pathetic as my son."_

_With that Ichigo watched the retreating feet as he sat in silence. 'What should I do…What should I do?'_

-End Flashback-

Ichigo clenched his pants that went forgotten in his hands and he stared at the floor. "It was my fault…I…I picked my family over him…" Ichigo felt tears come to his eyes and he shook his head as he continued to dress. "No…Now's not the time to feel sorry for myself… I should go and find him…Talk to him.." Ichigo hastily put on the rest of his clothing, grabbing his wallet and the room key as he made his way out the door. He ran down the stairs taking them two at a time until he reached the lobby, the threw the key at an unsuspecting desk clerk and muttered his apologies as he ran out the door. Ichigo looked both ways and went to go down a side ally, it was the fastest shortcut he knew to get to the club, the only place Ishida could be. The place he hoped he would be. Skidding to a stop, Ichigo cursed as he was faced with a fence. "Shit…" 'When did they put that there?' He had only been in this area a couple of times, but he never remembered it being fenced off. Gritting his teeth Ichigo went to climb the fence when everything went black.

~X~

"So what are we doing with this ugly fuck again?" A blue haired man spat on the ground as he held the club in his hand he used to knock the orange haired teen out with.

"Ala~ I don't think ya had ta be that harsh." Gin pouted as he sauntered up beside the loud man.

"Tch, this kid looked like a fighter. So it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Mmm, maybe."

Grimmjow grunted as he heaved the unconscious body over his shoulder.

"Mah, I guess it's ok. All Aizen-sama said is that he wants ta teach him a lesson. So I guess as long as he's breathin' everything should turn out fine."

"Alright then." Grimmjow shifted the teen and started to walk down the alley. "As soon as we give him this lug, the better.

~X~

Renji sighed as he and Szayel walked up the steps to Ichigo's dorm. They couldn't find him and it had been over twenty four hours. Renji was starting to get worried but held it in as they approached their friends dorm.

"Renji quick!"

Hearing the startled tone to his friends voice, Renji ran up behind the teen and walked into Ichigo's dorm. He gasped as he saw it a mess, and all of their friends belongings scattered everywhere.

Szayel stepped into the room, trying to avoid broken glass and gave Renji a worried gaze.

"I'll go check his room." Renji spoke quietly and the other nodded. He didn't bother to take off his shoes with all the broken up bits and pieces of glass. Slowly, he opened Ichigo's room and peered inside. "Ichi?" No answer.

"Renji!"

Running out of the room Renji ran up to Szayel, who's eyes were wide as saucers and in his shaky hands he held a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Leaning over his startled friends shoulder he grabbed the piece of paper, and watched worriedly as Szayel fell to the ground on his knees.

"R-Read it…"

Renji's brows furrowed and he looked back to the paper. "Oh no…We were too late!"


	6. It was you all along

A/N: This took so long, it's not even funny. Haha, so sorry! Gomenasai! *bows* This is the second last chapter, next chapter is last, although there WILL be a prequel. So actually 2 more chapters. AND I'M DOING A SEQUAL AS WELL! Enjoy.

Chapter 6: It was you all along

~X~

'It's cold…' The faint sound of dripping water could be heard as Ichigo let out a low groan. 'Where am I?' Ichigo tried to move, only to let out a hiss of pain as he felt the back of his head ache. 'Why am I tied up?' He tugged on his wrists, finding them bounded behind him, he tried his feet, only to find his ankles tied tightly to the legs of a chair. 'I can't see.' Ichigo shook his head, but found it also restrained, a blindfold over his eyes. 'W-Where—'

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo snapped his head up, and felt his temple throb. He tried to speak but his mouth had been gagged tightly. He clenched his hands into fists and yanked at the bounds behind his back. 'That voice.' Ichigo shivered as he heard the light click clack of footsteps approach him.

"It's useless to struggle."

'Why?' Ichigo thought, he let loose muffled sounds as he tried to speak against the gag. Why on earth was he here? What happened? Last thing he could remember was he was trying to find Ishida and then he—he…

Ichigo cringed as a rough palm slid against his cheek. He resisted the urge to melt into the warm hand and stiffened.

"I am going to remove your blindfold now."

The deep voice rumbled and he felt himself nod slowly. He clenched his eyes tight as the surprisingly gentle hands of his captor slid to the back of his head. The blindfold fell lifelessly to his lap and he blinked the spots away from his eyes at the sudden light, and was met faced to a suit clad chest. His captor stepped back and his eyes widened as his eyes met dark brown irises. 'A-Aizen?' Ichigo blinked and opened his eyes again. 'Am I seeing right?' He mused as he stared wide eyed at the man in front of him. 'A-Aizen Sosuke? As in…Ishida's boss? But why?' Ichigo wanted to ask his thoughts aloud, but his mouth was still bonded by the gag. He stared and watched as a small smirk curved the others lips and he scowled, his teeth sinking deep into the material.

"I assume you are wondering why you're here? Am I not correct?"

Ichigo wanted to shout 'fuck you' but the man was right. He nodded his head slowly, now aware that it was hurt. He remembered now—climbing over the fence only to be whacked hard at the back of his head before loosing consciousness. He glared hard at the older man, and watched as his lips twitched, threatening to smile wider.

"Oh come now, what's with the evil look?"

Ichigo resisted the urge to snort. His eyes narrowed as he watched the man smile, walking closer to him. What was so urgent that he be kidnapped against his will and brought here? 'Wait…what kind of trouble has Ishida gotten into!' Ichigo swallowed around the gag as he thought to himself. He didn't think that Ishida was into trouble, only that the teen was furious with him. Had Ishida even known?

Aizen stopped a few steps away from Ichigo and brown irises met. "Hm, I suppose this is all rather confusing isn't it?"

"Mfg dhhm!" _No duh! _Ichigo mumbled around the material as he glared at the man. He watched as Aizen shook his head in disapproval and made a 'Tsk tsk' noise with his teeth. Ichigo let air come out his nostrils as his scowl deepened.

"Is that any way to treat your hostess?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and Aizen walked beside him, grabbing a chair and sitting in it, facing him. "Don't you want to know why I had you come here?"

'You mean kidnapped?' Ichigo thought and nodded slightly.

"Well, I wouldn't have even bothered to bring you hear but…" Aizen leaned forward as he pressed his face only centimetres from Ichigo's. "I don't like it when people steal from me." A somewhat perturbed and guarded expression came over the brunette and Ichigo swallowed.

'Huh? Stole? Stole what?' His brows furrowed as he thought of it. 'Oh…this isn't about Ishida at all! Maybe it's because Renji, Szayel and I were here and under age? Maybe because of that the police found out and charged him? That's technically like them stealing right? Taking his money…' He blinked up as the other walked over to a small chest and opened it. He squinted his eyes as he strained to see what it was, only to have chocolate brown irises widen as a crow bar was held up in the light for him to see. He started to struggle helplessly against the binds, but it failed.

"No…to harsh?"

Ichigo let out a muffled 'No shit!' and was relieved when he saw Aizen place it back into the box. Leaning back against the chair he strained to hear the very faint sound of cars passing by on the streets, and people talking outside the door. 'Are we in the club?' A loud blast of music was his answer. He could feel the vibrations through the floor and he blinked. 'He has a dungeon in the basement of his club…? That's just—just, wrong!'

"Ah, it seems Gin brought the whip upstairs for our last night's love making and forgot to bring it back down…"

Ichigo's one eye twitch as the words came out of the others mouth. Did he just hear right? 'What kind of sick ass whole uses a whip in the bedroom?' Was all he could think about, instead of the fact that if it was there, the man would probably be using the whip on him.

"Well, I'm not one to actually do the torturing myself anyways, so I guess it's not too bad…"

Ichigo gritted his teeth onto the material in his mouth and growled.

"Hm, how very animalistic of you."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and waited as Aizen walked towards him again. Strong, warm palms slid against his cheeks and to the back of his head. He felt the knot of the gag ease slightly and he opened his mouth. The material was removed, only connected to his mouth by a bit of saliva. He waited until it was pulled away from him fully before licking his lips and baring his teeth. "What the fuck!"

"Awful manners," Aizen tsked and Ichigo growled again.

"You kidnap me and expect me to be polite! You're stupid!" He jolted forward in the chair and it moved closer to the man. He watched angrily as the man just smirked and continued to ignore his harsh words.

"If I recall, I never kidnapped you. I believe Gin did."

"Yea, on your order's probably!" Ichigo could care less that one of his teachers kidnapped him. It was the fact that he was tied to a chair and hadn't got a reason that was angering him.

"Oh, I already told you. I don't like it when others' steal from me." Aizen's glare hardened and Ichigo felt himself sitting back in his chair.

"What do you mean? I haven't taken anything from you?"

"Maybe not yet, but you're trying to."

"Huh?" Ichigo was confused. He was trying to steal something? No. the only thing he was doing was trying to get Ishida out of the stripping business, and that wasn't stealing. Ishida wasn't this man's property. "What do you mean?"

Ichigo watched as the brunette sighed and ran a hand through his slicked back hair. "I hate repeating myself…"

"Then don't. You haven't even given me a straight answer yet."

"Haven't I?"

Ichigo shook his head and watched as the man placed a hand under his chin in thought, yet again. He was getting tired of sitting here and doing nothing. If the guy really did want to get him or he really did steal something, wouldn't he have made a move already? Ichigo let out an aggravated sigh, wishing he could get up, stretch, leave, do anything. "No, you haven't." Gritting his teeth he watched as the man finally stopped pacing in front of him and narrowed his eyes. "Well?"

"Impatient are we?"

"No. I enjoy being strapped to a chair against my will!" Ichigo shouted sarcastically and watched as Aizen rolled his eyes.

"You're so obnoxious."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"I know." Ichigo knew he was testing his luck here but he didn't care. He was to annoyed to be dealing with this. He wanted to know what the fuck was going on! "So are you going to tell me what I 'stole' from you now? Or are we going to be playing house all day? I'm not grounded am I?" At the glare he got Ichigo smirked slightly and twisted his hands in the bonds.

"I don't know why I bother sometimes." Aizen shifted and stood in front of Ichigo, he smirked widely and let his palm graze over the orange hair's cheek. "You are trying to steal someone I own."

"Some_one_…you own?"

"You're getting smarter."

"Hey!" Ichigo growled and threw himself forward in the chair. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, you very slow, my friend."

"I'm not your friend!"

Aizen rolled his eyes again and leaned up against the far wall. "Perhaps you can explain it to him…"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and squinted his eyes as a door open. Bright light bore into his irises and he had to shut them momentarily until the man shut the door. He could hear the clicking of expensive shoes against the ground and his brows furrowed. Looking towards Aizen he glared only to be met with a smug smile. "What are you trying to do—"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo froze. 'That voice…it can't be…' Ichigo's eyes widened and he watched as the man stepped closer. A light reflected from one of the windows and caught rectangular glasses. The frames shined, almost blindingly and Ichigo swallowed. White hair met his eyes and he shook his head in dismay. "No…It can't be…"

"Yes, Ichigo, long time no see."

Ichigo licked his dry, cracked lips and growled. "What the hell is going on Ryuuken!"

~X~

Ishida sighed as he picked bits and pieces of bills from his underwear. He honestly should try and get a new job one of these days. Humming to himself he picked up his clothes, to go change out of his old, smelly, work ones.

"Hey Ishida! Good dancing up there!"

"Thanks." Ishida waved to countless of his co workers as he made his way to the change rooms. He was silently thankful that Aizen, being one of the richest men in the world, had the decency to get individual lockers for each worker. Running a hand through his wet hair, he scowled in distaste. 'I'll take a shower before I leave.' Turning in the opposite direction, he quirked a brow at the harsh yelling coming from outside the employee's doors. Shrugging, he opened the large bathroom doors, and stepped inside. 'The security guards can deal with it.'

Taking off his clothes, he stepped out of them, one by one. Getting into the shower room, Ishida smiled as he turned the tap, hot water instantly pouring out of taps from each direction, hitting his sore and aching skin. "Ahh…" He turned around to shut the shower door and went back to stand under the sprayers.

Taking off his glasses Ishida hummed as he set them aside and poured a generous amount of shampoo into his palm, lathering up his sweat dampened hair, and sighing. Leaning back, he let the water rinse out his hair, lifting his hands every once in a while to untangle knots and remove some of the soap from his raven strands.

Opening one eye, irritated as he heard loud yelling from outside the room. "Can't the security here, do anything? I swear..." He turned up the water more to drown out the light yelling and curses coming from, probably an unsatisfied costumer.

Picking up his bright orange lather, he used a bar of soap to suds it up. He let out a content breath as he sat the soap down and let the large puff drag over his body, exfoliating his skin. 'Smells like strawberries…' Chuckling, Ishida opened his eyes as he squinted over at the shelf, filled with his bathing products. 'If it isn't orange, its strawberry scented.' Ishida pursed his lips as he realized. 'Am I still really holding a grudge all these years? Honestly…' He turned off the taps and stood there for a bit in silence. He listened to the quiet drips as the water fell from the taps and bit his bottom lip.

"Kurosaki…what have you done to me?" Shaking his head, he realized the yelling from outside had died down and smiled. 'At least now I can shower in peace.'

His thoughts were interrupted as the door slammed open and he jumped. "H-Hello?"He squinted his eyes as he tried to look around the room. He saw two blurred figures and took a step back. "Who's there?"He could vaguely see the outline of two men, and a blurry batch of pink and red hair.

"Wha—"

"Hurry up!"

"You said you'd do it."

"I lied."

"Oh well for the love of—"

Ishida gasped as he was grabbed, surprisingly gentle, by the arm and dragged back into the change room. He almost tripped but was caught by soft, warm hands and settled down onto the bench.

"Sorry about that, he's a little rough." He heard someone chuckle, the pink blurry blob.

The red headed one left to go back into the bathroom and he licked his lips that went dry. "M-My glasses are in there…"

"I'll get them."

He nodded and blinked, trying to squint his eyes to see. "Szayel? Renji?"

"Yea."

"What are you two doing?" He asked, as the pink haired boy started to dress him. He was confused and his eyebrows knit together. 'What do they want?' "Did Kurosaki put you up to this?" He gritted his teeth slightly at the thought and then he blinked in confusion as the other stilled in his movements—not that he wasn't complaining, he could dress himself.

"Ichigo…Well, I think he would get us to do this not for the fact that he's kidnapped."

"W-What?"

"Well, the note said he was dead actually," Renji said as he slid Ishida's glasses up his nose for him. "But we know better to believe any of that."

"What do you mean? What note?"

"Alright, so it wasn't from him…" Ishida watched as the pink haired teen stood and started to pace around the small room. He shifted through his bag of clothes to get dressed as the other went on.

"I told you Ishida wouldn't do it, but noooo~ Szayel always has to get his way." Renji replied sarcastically and Ishida watched as the pink haired boy glared back at him.

"Shut up."

"Whatever," Renji rolled his eyes and turned back to the bespectacled teen. "Here."

"What is this?" Ishida eyed the small folded piece of paper sceptically, as if it were a bomb ready to explode. Renji only smiled and let it drop onto his now clothed lap and stood.

"It's the note we found at Ichi's apartment, which was trashed by the way."

Ishida stared up at Renji blinking, and then looked back at the small piece of paper on his knee. Picking it up he unfolded it slowly and looked up to see the others bickering to each other. Sighing, he opened it fully and turned it around to the other side which had writing on it. He let his eyes trail over the obsessively neat writing and his eyes widened.

_Kurosaki Ichigo is dead, that is all. No need to look for him any further. And don't alert the police, or else. – RI_

Ishida looked up to the others who were now staring at him and he swallowed. "I…didn't do this…"

"We know."

"Now."

Ishida licked his bottom lip and bit down gently. "RI, who is RI?"

"That's what we were hoping you knew."

"Me?"

"Yea, you know cause…when we saw Ichi last, he said he was going to look for you a bit."

"Before he went on a dat." Szayel muttered under his breath.

Ishida sweat dropped and nodded. "Ah…I was his date."

A tattooed eye brow, and a pink one both rose in question and he swallowed. "Ah, yea..It seems my friend set it up for us…She didn't know we weren't exactly on good terms at the time."

"At the time, so does that mean your friends now?"

"Ah…No."

"Wait who's this friend? Could they have anything to do with this?"

"No, no! She doesn't even know Ichigo! She says she bumped into him in the hallway and…yea…" Ichida lowered his head and placed his hands on his lap. He left out the part where she threatened Ichigo to go on a date with him; he thought that would only make it more complicated.

"Ugh, were back at the start again!"

"Hmm…." Renji nodded as he let out a breath. "Guess we'll just have to involve the police?"

"Nah, they don't do shit."

"Szayel, don't say that! They do to….sometimes…"

"Exactly, sometimes."

Ishida blocked out their talking as they bickered back and forth, instead focusing on the note in his hand. "Whoever it is has very neat writing…' He looked to the corner of the piece of paper and frowned. Bringing it closer to his face, he adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose and gasped. In golden letters a big 'AS' symbol was in the corner. 'Aizen Sosuke…' Ishida wondered if it was just a coincident, that the paper used in the note was from the club that he worked for. 'Then again, someone could have used this paper intentionally…'

"What did you find out?"

Ishida was snapped out of his thoughts as a curious red haired man put his face in front of his and he was startled as he fell backwards off the bench. "Ahhh!"

"Oops, sorry!"

Ishida cursed as he grabbed the red heads hand and felt heat rise to his cheeks at the snickering coming from the pink haired man behind them. "It's fine…" Ishida huffed and placed the paper in the red head's hand. "This paper is from the club."

"Eh?" He watched in amusement as the other stopped laughing and genuine confusion and surprise graced his features. The red head too, looked surprised but did it subtly.

"Yea…AS, Aizen Sosuke, incorporations…"

"Oh…That...makes…sense?"

"No it doesn't." Szayel glared at Renji.

"Right, I knew that." The red head coughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

Ishida and Szayel both rolled their eyes and looked to each other.

"Than do you know what 'RI' stands for?

"No…that's the only thing I can't figure out…"

"Maybe we should go check with Aizen then? Do you think he would know?"

"Probably." Ishida snorted. "I think that man keeps tabs on everyone who even walks past this place."

"Creepy."

Ishida nodded to Renji and looked back to the other. "I guess we could check downstairs. He has a private office down in the basement."

"Are we allowed down there?" Renji cocked his head to the side and his brows furrowed. "If it's private don't that mean like 'no one but me allowed'?"

"Probably, but then again. You would want to know if something was happening to your paying guests right?"

"Ah, true…"

"And this is for Ichigo, so we have to try anyways."

"Alright, alright. Just get dressed and we can go."

~X~

"Ryuuken…what's going on?" Ichigo stared hard at the older Ishida as he stepped silently into the room. The loud clacking of expensive shoes continued as the older man continued forward, wordlessly. He felt a shiver go up his spine as cold, navy blue irises looked up at him and he stilled immediately. His teeth ground together when he remembered why Ishida hated him in the first place. It was his fault. It was the man before him's fault that he had not run back to Ishida and apologized. He growled quietly and clenched and unclenched his fists as he struggled quietly to get out of the bonds. 'Is this his fault to?' Ichigo snorted o himself. 'I wouldn't be surprised.'

Ryuuken stopped a little ways away from him, next to Aizen. They both exchanged glances before Aizen nodded and left, leaving him alone with the older Ishida. "Ryuuken—"

"Silence."

Ichigo swallowed and leant back in the chair for what seemed like the millionth time. He waited as the other rubbed his forehead and slid his glasses back up his nose. Those cold, blue eyes turned back to him and he found himself scowling.

"Don't give me that look, it's irritating."

"Oh, and I suppose you look so much better." This received him a hard glare and the man stepped forward. His eyes widened as a hand rose and sped forward, slapping him across the left side of his face. His head snapped to face the right and he cringed. Coughing, a bit of blood dribbled down his chin as he hissed in pain. "What the fuck!"

"I told you to be silent."

Ichigo glared, and shut his mouth, letting his tongue trail along the cut on the inside of his mouth from where his teeth scraped his cheek. He sat there quietly as his eyes turned slowly to glare at the older man. He watched as Ryuuken grabbed a nearby chair and sat down on it, folding one clad leg over the other.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you always seem to stick your nose into other people's business don't you?"

It was more of a statement then a question and Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "I guess I just have a knack for it." Ichigo shrugged as much as he could in the binds and smirked.

"Hmp," Ryuuken huffed and slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose again. "So insolent."

"Uh..huh.."

"Your lack of intelligence baffles me."

'Where have I heard that before..?' Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yea, yea. I'm dumb, stupid, annoying, orange haired, teenager. What else is new?"

"So—"

"Vulgar?" Ichigo smirked as he was obviously right, and a small vein popped on the others temple. "Just get on with it. What have I stole and what has this got to do with you?"

"It is nothing you have stolen from me, technically."

"Technically?"

"Well yes, I lost all rights to him when I sold him."

"What? Sold who..?"

"Ishida."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he felt the room suddenly go cold. "What do you…mean?"

"Well, you see, after I had ran into you in the hall one day, I realized, even after you humiliated my son and dumped him, that he was no good. Filthy and a homosexual."

Ichigo was trying hard not to rip out of the binds and launch himself at the man. 'He's joking right?'

"So I had went to Sosuke and proposed him a deal. He paid me off, and when Ishida turned eighteen, he would own him. It just happened to be luck Ishida would actually apply for a job here, in this..place."

"W-What? You sold your son!"

"He is no longer my son."

Ichigo felt himself go red with rage. 'Honestly? He wasn't lying?' Gritting his teeth he yanked hard at the tie around his wrists. He felt it loosen slightly and grunted. "You, you..bastard!" Getting free from the binds he launched himself at the other. He saw those cold blue eyes that resembled Ishida's widen, before he threw all of his body weight onto the other and tackled him to the ground. Pulling back his fist he screamed as he punched the man in the face, effectively braking the elder's glasses in half. "ASS WHOLE! HOW COULD YOU!...SELL YOUR OWN SON!"

He kept punching, even as he felt large hands on his wrists, trying to stop him. The man yelled back at him, even managing to punch him in the stomach, hard enough for him to topple over and fall onto his side. He looked up as he coughed, seeing now three men above him before all went black once more.


	7. Thank you: The End

Who are you chapter 7 Finale.

A/N: Okay…As I said in my other updated fic. I have been gone for a while. But, I am going to try and update more now. I won't leave any story unfinished (hopefully not) and will try to complete them all. This is, I repeat, the LAST CHAPTER. Yes. It is. I've decided there is NO MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS. This will be the last, because I like how it ended.

Also, I have a sequel in mind for this. Yup. If you guys like it, I will do a sequel. You have to tell me though. If not..I will continue my other stories, and if you eventually want a sequel, you can message me.

-X-

Ichigo groaned as he woke, his eyes fluttering open. It wasn't as dark in this room, as it was the last time and he assumed he had been moved. His back ached for some reason and the pounding in his head was getting worse. His legs shook when he realized he was standing, and he went to fall. He let out a sharp cry of pain as his arms stretched and his knees dangled inches from the floor. Gritting his teeth, through teary eyes he looked up and noticed he was in chains. His arms were cuffed separately and he was hanging from the wall, so that his feet barely touched the ground.

He struggled and yanked down on them, and cursed when they wouldn't budge. Letting out a breath he was about to try again when the door opened and he was met with a wide smile and closed eyes. His teeth clenched and he pulled on the chains anyways. "Ichimaru-sensei…" He glared.

"Maaa~ what's with that face?" He smiled and tilted his head to the side as he stepped more into the room followed by a few others.

Ichigo's body tensed and he backed up as much as he could until his back touched the wall and he flinched.

"I told ya you'd owe me one. Don't ya remember?"

Ichigo bared his teeth and growled deep in his throat. "I meant something else you weirdo! What the hell are you doing?" His eyes widened as a large metal object was handed to the fox faced man and he stilled as icy blue irises opened and locked onto Ichigo's own brown ones.

"Wha' does it look like, Ichi? I'm here ta teach ya a lesson."

-X-

"Fuccccckkk!"

"Don't start that again!" Szayel hissed as he slapped the red head on the side of the head.

Ishida rolled his eyes as the two continued to fight and stepped slowly down the stairs. He remembered their being secret passageways down here and for some reason, he didn't think when they found Aizen, that they would be having just some pleasant chat. Looking to his left he watched as the two behind him stumbled to catch up and he slowed a bit for them.

"It's…Kind of creepy down here."

Both the brunette and pink haired teens' looked over to the red head who pursed his lips.

"Well it is!"

"Shhhh!"

Ishida rolled his eyes yet again as they walked further down the one corridor. Turning a corner he sighed as he flicked the lights on, illuminating the hallway enough for them to see. He felt an odd churning in the pit of his stomach and wondered if it was the fact that he had not eaten that day, or because something bad was going to happen. Probably the later, but he hoped that wasn't the case. He also wondered what happened to Ichigo. It wasn't that he would just go with someone without a fight. He knew that Ichigo was strong, even if they hadn't been friends let alone seen each other over the last few years, but he had a sense, and his sense never failed him.

"Do you even think Aizen will know what's going on? I mean, so whoever it was used the club paper, it doesn't mean like, ya know…never mind, I don't know what I'm saying anymore."

"Well, I understand. But whoever used it had to have gotten it from here, and there are camera's placed everywhere. So I'm saying, Aizen could see who snuck some out if anyone did."

"Oh…"

Ishida nodded as they turned a corner, he turned around to talk to the others when all of a sudden the lights turned off. "RENJI! SZAYEL!" He shouted as he heard screams and grunts. He ran back to where he came, feeling the wall with his hands as he stumbled to walk in the dark. Something was on the ground in front of him and he tripped. Feeling the ground he cursed as his glasses fell off his nose and got on all fours to look for them. "Shit, what the hell?" He grasped them in his hand and placed them on, although they didn't do him any good in the dark. He blinked to try to see anything, a shadow, any sign of movement but found none. The space he was in when extra quiet and he swallowed as he sat on the floor.

"Ishida…."

Ishida's eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder quickly as a flash light was faced on him, to see a tall figure standing behind him. His mouth went dry as he stuttered to talk and his heart picked up the pace. "What's going on…Aizen?"

-X-

"Ahh!" Renji yelled as he was pushed into a dimly lit room and fell to the floor. He watched in horror as the door shut and locked in front of him and he got up immediately. "HEY! YOU BASTARDS! LET ME OUT!" He banged on the door with his fists as he tried to pull on the handle. The door wouldn't budge and his eyes widened when he heard something be moved on the other side of it and placed against the door. He stood there for a few minutes blinking as he stared at the door. "Ok, now I'm starting to think, maybe Aizen isn't on our side." He huffed and turned around, leaning back against the door.

He grunted as he tightened his pony tail and looked around the spacious room. "Hey, I've been in here before." His eyes squinted as he remembered. 'This is where Ishida brought me…' He took a small step forward and looked around slightly. Walking behind the desk that sat in the back of the room he opened the drawer where Ishida had gotten the folder from. He sighed in irritation, his tattooed brows furrowing as he glared. "What the hell is going on around here?"

He was about to give up and try to force the door open when he heard a bit of movement coming from another room. Looking to both his right and left, he noticed two other doors were there, leading into two separate areas. Walking towards the one on his right, he rolled his eyes when it opened up to be a bathroom and huffed as he shut the door. His eyes shifted to the other door and he wondered slightly if he should try and see what was behind it. After all, he had heard some rumours about Aizen in the past, and with what was going on, he thought maybe some of them might be true. So if that door led to a closet full of dead bodies, he would just have to run out of there as soon as possible.

Swallowing at the thought, he dragged himself over to it and took in a deep breath as he opened it slowly. He let out a relieved breath when he noticed it lead to a hallway and smiled. "Well, no dead bodies at least." Looking back into the room, he let his eyes roam over the empty space before walking into the hallway.

He looked around the blank walls and sighed as he looked to the door straight ahead of him. He actually had to wonder who it was who pushed him into this room in the first place. Thinking back all he could hear was Ishida's voice scream his name, and the loud grunts of Szayel as he was dragged off somewhere.

"What the hell is going on around here…" He shook his head as he continued to walk. Never had he ever been dragged into something like this before and he was starting to wish he never dreamt that he had excitement in his life. He would never want to do anything like this again. But he was pretty sure after this he could probably sit through a horror film without screaming.

Reaching the door he felt the handle and turned it slowly. It wiggled, unlocked and creaked under the pressure. Renji let out a sigh as he let his other hand tug through his hair, wondering if he should just go back to the room or take another chance.

Although, Ichigo was on the line here. How so much drama and action could come out of being in a strip club, Renji couldn't muster though. He thought the worse things that could happen were bar fights, but no. Kidnaps apparently happened to. Yes, he wouldn't admit Ichigo was dead. That was just stupid! Whoever wrote the note, this…'RI' fellow, was going to get his head beat in. By who, he didn't know though. Knowing Ichigo the teen probably already met whoever it was face to face and gave him a few good punches here and there.

Renji chuckled at the image and turned the knob quietly. Walking in, he looked around a dark, dimly lit room. "Hello…?" His eyes squinted as he stepped further in and walked around. He heard the light coughing sounds come from the other end of the room and stopped in his tracks.

He could hear the faint sound of footsteps from in the room but found it hard to see. Cursing under his breath, he went to take a step as the lights turned on. He was blinded for only a second and he looked around to get a hold on his surroundings. Renji's eyes widened as he looked to see Ichigo kneeling on the other side of the room. "Ichigo!" Renji clenched his jaw as he moved to run forward, only to be stopped as someone walked into the room. He stared, confused as he looked at the other and barely registered the orange haired teen as he spoke.

"R-Renji…"

"Ichigo! What happened?" He looked back to the other as he moved to go to his friends sighed. He cursed silently at the wounds across his friends shoulders and chest, and looked up as he saw a white haired man stare down at them. "And who the hell is he! Did he do this to you?" Renji yelled as he glared at the other. It earned him a white brow to raise as the other regarded him and he scowled. Although, a small smirk twitched his lips at the slightly broken nose. 'I knew Ichi would hit him. This must be the bastard that caused all this…'

"R-Ryuuken…"

"Huh?" Renji blinked and looked down at the other as he spoke.

"I-Ishida…Ryuuken…"

Tattooed brows furrowed as he listened to the other. 'Who the hell is—' His eyes widened as he got it. "No way! No fucking way that's—Why on earth would he do that to his own son? Ich, I know your smart and all but—"

"It's because he's gay..." Ichigo spoke. His voice was hoarse as he coughed and looked up at his friend through a squinted eye, his other remained close. "This bastard sold Ishida to Aizen..Just because..He was gay.." Ichigo managed to rasp out in between pants. He watched as Renji looked over his face, realizing that he wasn't lying and they both looked up as the white haired man let out a small laugh.

"What's so…Funny…"

Renji watched as his friends jaw clenched in what he could only guess was anger, and let his hands hold onto the teen lightly.

"Nothing. I simply think it is rather amusing that you would tell your friend such a thing when it too, could cost him his life."

"Woa—Woa!" Renji held up a hand in disbelief. "You're not going to kill us just because we found out you sold your son, are you?" When he didn't get an answer and the other just stared at him, he looked to Ichigo for an answer. His friend too, just kneeled there, holding his stomach and nodded slowly at the red head. Swallowing, Renji felt a drop of sweat roll down the back of his neck and shook his head. "You—You can't do this! Besides, there's two of us against one of you!" He glared , throwing a fist in the air. He watched as the other stared at him, a dumbfound look on his face and he watched as Ryuuken looked the other way. Both he and Ichigo followed the mans' gaze and watched in slow motion as another walked in, weapon in hand.

Renji groaned. "Ichimaru-Sensei too!"

-X-

Ishida panted as he looked up at the other. He stood on shaky legs as he watched a small smirk form on the others' lips. His hands clenched and unclenched wishing he had something to take hold of, to stop himself from doing anything stupid or irrational.

"Come now, Uryu. What's with that look?"

He listened to the rumble of the deep voice and his eyes narrowed. Something was off, way off. If it weren't for the fact he was alone right now, he would be cursing the other out, demanding answers. But no…he didn't want to admit it, but Aizen might be the actual reason that the others disappeared all-so-suddenly. And if that were true, he best not do anything stupid that could cause harm to himself.

"I'll ask again then…What is going on, Aizen?" He stood up straighter, as best as he could. He watched as the other placed his hands in his pockets and looked him over, thinking of something. Ishida's eyes continued to stay narrowed as he waited for the other to speak.

"I assume you've heard already, have you not?"

Ishida blinked, confusion laced his features. "Heard about what?"

"Hmm…So you haven't." Aizen shook his head softly and let out a small sigh. "I suppose it is best if I were to tell you in person, be it I am here anyways. Would you like to know what I am talking about?"

Ishida gave the other a questioning look and nodded slowly. He couldn't tell just by looking at the man whether it was good or bad and it worried him. Usually the other only talked to him regarding good news; now however..he didn't quite believe that. Something was wrong and the nagging sensation at the back of his throat told him this man was the cause. That whatever it was, it wouldn't be good and that he should get away quickly. But he couldn't. No—His feet remained planted firmly on the ground where he stood as he watched the other and waited.

"You see, a long time ago, I was approached by none other than a man you know very well. He goes by the name of Ryuuken, Ishida."

Ishida's eyes widened. 'What?'

"It was, I believe when you were in high school still, yes?" When he got no answer the man chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Oh that's right, you don't know. How foolish of me, that is why I am explaining it now." Smiling slightly, his own, chocolate irises narrowed as he spoke. "He explained to me your situation..How you have grown astray from the path he wished you would consume. It was a rather odd request he asked of me, but I simply couldn't turn down the offer."

"What was…The request?"

Aizen slowly looked up at the teen and it caused Ishida to pale and shiver.

"That I buy you from him."

"W—What?"

"He offered me a large sum of money in order to allow you to work at my residence. After that, he started to pay me more, for reasons I didn't quite understand. And, when the time came to it, he said he was 'selling' you. Like you were a piece of equipment he no longer had a use for. With that, he told me I could use you as I pleased, and we even signed contracts."

Ishida stood silently for a moment. He could barely register what was going on. The sound of his heart beat. "You..You can't do that!"

"But Uryuu-Chan…I already have."

Ishida backed up slowly against the wall. He watched as Aizen took a step forward with each he took backwards and swallowed. His eyes darted around the hallway, looking for something or someway to escape but he found none. Turning quickly he ran, as fast as his feet could carry him, but it was too late.

"AHH!"

-X-

"Alaaa…" Huffing, the pink haired teen sighed as he stomped his foot. "Where did everyone go!" His brow twitched in irritation as he looked around the hallways he was swept off to. "Whoever did that, you could at least have gave me a map of this huge place! I swear, it's like a big maze in here…"

Sighing irritably, he ran a hand through his hair as he walked. He blinked and jumped slightly as he felt a vibrating motion in his pants and nearly choked on air. "Be calm Szayel…That is probably not what it feels like coming from your pant pocket…" Laughing softly to himself he reached in and picked out, what ended up being his cell phone and frowned.

"Why am I disappointed you aren't a—Oh never mind." Shaking his head, he looked to the caller ID and blinked. "Wait a minute…If I have a phone—" Rolling his eyes he shook his head. "Well, if things are all creepy here, and Ichigo was technically threatened..Well, if we find him…But still." Opening his phone, he cancelled the call and dialled a new number.

He absentmindedly opened a door and walked in as he spoke on the phone.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Oh hello, police? Yes, my friends and I are in a bit of a…Pickle. We got a note saying our friend was dead and went to check it out, and now we are suddenly split up…No, this is not a prank call…Yes…Yes…"

Szayel blinked as his phone was suddenly snatched from him.

"SZAYEL!"

His eyes widened behind white frames as he was pulled into a head lock by an equally white haired man. "I-Ichigo?" Looking around he spotted his friends both kneeling on the ground and closed one eye as he was held tighter. "What the—What's going on!"

"Shut up, fool."

Szayel looked up as the white haired man talked and glared. "I am not a fool! Besides, I have better taste in clothing than you…Tsk, shame, you have such a nice body…."

"SZAYEL SHUT UP!" Ichigo and Renji both shouted this time.

Rolling his eyes, the white haired man pushed up his glasses and looked to the other in the room. "Gin, tie them up, they are being a nuisance."

"Whatever ya say Ryu-Chan~" Slowly, the man walked past the two and stood in front of the other two teens kneeling on the floor. They stared up at him with wide eyes and he opened his own squinted eyes and winked.

"Wha—" Ichigo quickly shut Renji's mouth by placing his hand over it and watched as Gin held up a finger to his mouth. Ichigo nodded once and threw him and Renji back quickly as Gin swung his weapon, smashing Ryuuken over the head.

"ARRHH!"

Szayel squeaked and watched as the white haired man fell to the ground in one fluid motion. "Couldn't you have been a little more careful, Ichimaru-Sensei?" He pouted, holding his arms to his chest.

"Maa~ I could've. But then if I did tha' he could ave harmed ya~ Woul you have wanted tha'?" A grin stretched across the mans lips.

"Eh….No." Shuddering, Szayel walked away from the body as Gin walked over and tied the man up. He moved to the opposite side of Ichigo that wasn't occupied by Renji and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah…We should go find Ishida.."

"Alright…"

Everyone looked up as the door suddenly opened. There were quiet footsteps approaching and Gin steeped back, near the other teenagers.

Ichigo, Renji and Szayel all ducked around the man as to see who entered, blinking as the lights flickered on and off.

"This is like some weird horror flick isn't it? You know where the—"

"Not now Renji." Ichigo rolled his eyes as he spoke. He watched as the teen slowly closed his mouth and ducked down again to look in between the older mans' legs. He could see another pair of shoes, these ones expensive as the man stepped up slowly. Growling at not being able to see he ducked down further more and looked up. His eyes widened as he saw the brunette with a passed out Ishida in his arms. "Aizen…" His mouth whispered and his two friends looked over at him, giving him confused looks. Watching as they realized they blinked and looked back up at the other man.

"What are you doing, Gin?"

They watched as the man in question didn't answer. Instead, he lifted the weapon in his hand and ran at the other, swinging his arm back.

Ichigo's eyes widened, and even in his hurt state he skidded forward. Barely catching the unconscious Ishida, he grunted as he held the boy to his chest. Renji and Szayel were at his side in a second and both touched the teen in Ichigo's arms gently, trying to wake him.

"I-Ichi..go..?"

"Ryuu?" Ichigo let out a relieved sigh as confused blue irises gazed back at him in a haze. Shaking his head he looked to the others and squinted. "Come on, now's our chance."

Nodding, Renji looked to the pink haired teen as they lifted the other. Renji slowly took Ishida into his arms from Ichigo and hoisted him near his shoulder as the other helped the teen to stand. They turned as there was a loud groan and grunt from the other side of the room and watched as the two men fighting, tackled each other to the ground.

Ichigo hopped on one foot as the four of them made it to the door only to hear the sirens of a police car. Everyone in the room stilled and looked at each other.

"Oh…" Szayel blinked and rested Ichigo against Renji. The red head grunted in protest and he rolled his eyes as he walked over to the two men. Bending down, he picked up his phone and placed it to his ear. "Yes? Oh, sorry about that. You tracked the phone, ne? Good, good. Yes, we still need you in here. Uh..Whereabouts?" He looked down at the two men who blinked up at him.

"Tha' third basement…"

"Thank you." Szayel nodded as Gin spoke. "Yup, the third basement. Yeah, you might want to come quickly. We have some injured people here…Thank you. Yes, I will stay on the line."

Ichigo blinked and looked at Renji. The red head shrugged and looked to Ishida in his arms who also gave a confused shake of the head. Then, all of them looked to the pink haired teen who just smiled and waved.

"Haa!"

Eyes widening all of them looked over to see their teacher clutch his chest in pain. The door was suddenly thrown open and they watched as Aizen ran out, just as the police entered.

"Which way did he go!"

"That way!" Szayel pointed quickly and watched as most of the men left in the direction he pointed them in.

Ichigo sucked in a breath as hands moved to help him and clenched his jaw once more. He sat there, being helped as paramedics came in and took Ishida who lost cautiousness once more out on a stretched, and watched the police as they took Ryuuken into custody. He let out a relieved sigh as he watched Renji defend and explain Gin's situation instead of keeping silent and looked back as Ishida's eyes fluttered open and looked at him.

"Ichi..Go..?"

"Shh…We'll talk later, okay?" He waited as the teen nodded and stretched out an arm. Allowing his hand to gently stroke through the others' raven strands he smiled. "Get some rest alright…I'll explain everything tomorrow…"

"Promise…?"

"Yeah.." Ichigo looked as the teen nodded and closed his eyes once more. Sighing softly and closing his own brown irises he let his head rest back against a wall. 'It could have been worse…It could have been…worse…' Slowly his mind faded as he passed out into a deep sleep, to awaken later.

-X-

"ICHIGO! We're going to be late!"

"SHUT UP! I know!"

"Shh! There's no yelling in this hospital!"

"Oops, sorry."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and watched as the red head was escorted from the room. Chuckling to himself he sat back down beside the bed where the other teen lay and smiled. "So...You awake yet?"

"Yes, Kurosaki…I am awake."

Ichigo flushed slightly as he looked down at the boy, but he didn't quite know why. It hadn't even been a full day yet, and already he was acting like this was some tragic event to be talked about for years to come. Clearing his throat, he shifted on the chair he sat upon and turned to face the teen, looking down at Ishida as he sat up.

"Was there something you wished to talk about…Ichigo?" Reaching for the dresser Ishida grasped his glasses. Slowly, he set the frames back on his face and slid them up his nose.

"Y-Yeah.." Sighing, Ichigo rested his elbows on the hospital bed as he looked at the other. Now that this was all done, he really should explain. After all, he stayed up all night talking with the school—Renji and Szayel helped. And got Ishida re-enlisted. They even got him a part time job at Ichigo's dads' home clinic. So really...They basically got the boys life back.

But, there was still the bit where he had to tell the other what happened. What _really _happened that day…"Listen Ishida…You uh..Know when you..Confessed your love for me?"

Ishida blinked. "Yes…But Ichigo, why on earth are you—"

"Y-You don't know the whole story." Ichigo interrupted the teen slightly. He watched as Ishida blinked again and sat back against the bed.

"I'm listening.."

"W-When…I said those things…And ran away…I was stupid. I didn't know what I was doing then. I was just shocked, you know?" He watched as the raven haired boy nodded; a sign for him to continue. "When I did…Run away…I didn't go far…I stopped to catch my breath and realized how stupid, irrational, and insensitive my comments were.."

"Yes, they were, weren't they?" At the look he got Ishida cleared his throat and sat back even further in the bed. "S-Sorry, continue."

"It's alright.." Ichigo smiled slightly at the boy. "Well, when I stopped…I did think about it.." Looking away he sat back against the chair and let a hand run through his orange spikes. "I…I was going to go back…And apologize. I didn't want it to end like that but…" Ichigo trailed off and looked down. He felt bad for not listening to his instincts. His father, and mother would have rather he protect his friendship, not blow it off because of them. But he couldn't help it. He felt the need to protect his family, and he felt stupid though, for not finding away to keep them both…

"But.."

"H-Huh?"

"Are you going to continue, Ichigo? Or are you going to leave me with a cliff-hanger?" Ishida chuckled and shook his head.

"S-Sorry, trailed off for a second." Ichigo chuckled and smiled. "I was going to turn back and..Uh, apologize and all, but..Your dad stopped me." At the look on the teens face he nodded slowly and watched as the boys' eyes narrowed. "He..Threatened to…Sue my dad's clinic or something..Make it go ot of business…"

"What?"

"Y-Yeah..So I…Instead of doing what I should have..I was selfish and did the opposite instead…"

Ishida looked at the other for a while. He could see that Ichigo felt bad and sighed. "Idiot." He watched as the other blinked and scowled in confusion as he looked up at Ishida, and the boy laughed. Pushing up his glasses he shifted to face the other as he lay down on the bed, feeling a bit tired. "Ichigo, you did the right thing…Even if it hurt me, it was your family. Hell, if I actually loved my father, and had siblings, I probably would have done the same."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Yes." Ishida nodded and watched as Ichigo's cheeks got a light pink hue to them. Sighing once more, for the hundredth time he closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the pillow. They both sat in silence for a moment as Ishida rested and he opened an eye as he heard Ichigo speak.

"S-So…You…Forgive me then?"

Looking up at the other, he opened his other eye slowly. His blue irises looked into chocolate brown ones and he smiled softly. "Ichigo, I could never stay mad at you. I actually forgave you long ago…I just—When I saw you again..And we slept together, I couldn't control my emotions…You understand?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo waited, smiling as he watched the boy slowly fall asleep. He was about to leave when a hand slowly grasped his on the bed and held it softly. "U-Uryuu…?"

"Thank you, Ichigo…"

"H-Huh?"

"Thank you…Ichigo…" Ishida looked at the other and slowly leaned forward. "Thank you for..Telling me…And helping me…Thank you…"

Leaning down, Ichigo slowly pressed his lips to the others. He brushed them gently against soft, pale lips as he kissed the other. No tongue, only the simple brushing of the lips and he leaned back. He watched the rise and fall of Ishida's chest as he fell asleep and leaned back. Standing, Ichigo kissed the teens forehead as he bent over to turn off the light.

"Good night Ishida, and no…Thank you…Thank you…For understanding. Thank you..For everything.."

THE END


End file.
